Wraiths
by LordFrieza
Summary: A spin off story from Legends Never Die Wraiths follows the formation of a paranormal team and their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

(This story is a side story that is connected to Legends Never Die. It is completely taking place in the Justice Lords' Universe and is about the formation and missions of a team of paranormal heroes.)

**Wraiths**

**Chapter Introduction 'It comes from the darkness'**

(Two weeks after the death of Kal by the hands of the Order – Watchtower – Wreck Room)

Diana looked at Zatanna who called her to the watchtower after learning about her newly acquired status as a goddess. She turned and looked at Selina, Lois, Tim, and Constantine as they stood there waiting for Zatanna to begin.

"We're in some deep crap people. I wouldn't have believed it myself, but I finally got conformation from a business associate. Something is breeding in the shadows and it is hurting people. At first these things seemed to be sticking to slums and darkly lit places, but more and more any place where there is a shadow some sort of creature is appearing and it is killing people. Batman has confirmed this with me through his nightly rounds about Gotham. He's managed to keep too much from happening there, but it is slowly getting more than even he can handle." Zatanna said.

"It's not getting up here in the Watchtower." Constantine said as he lit a cigarette.

"Not it's not yet, but we don't know how long it will be until it does. We don't have a choice in the matter we have to find out what is causing it. I'm asking for help from you specifically. Tim, Selina, Lois each of you are well…" She began and stopped.

"We're already monsters." Tim said as he looked at the floor. The words he said to Phoebe still fresh in his mind.

"You're not a monster Tim." Diana said as she moved toward him.

"I might as well be one. I can't be near my friends, or near Phoebe without wanting to open one of their veins. If it wasn't for the cloned blood we get… I don't want to think about it." He said as he turned away from Diana.

She watched him as he held himself almost as if the room was colder. She could feel the struggle he was having inside of himself. He was a fledgling vampire and that meant that he was faced with a hunger that wouldn't stop until it tasted blood. On top of that he was already a walking hormone factory because of being a teenage boy. Add in the extra sexuality and seduction abilities that came with being a fledgling and he was truly suffering.

"I didn't say that you are monsters. You are both part of the other world, and part of this world. Because of that you can see things easier than a normal mortal. John and I can both see into the other world because of our ability to use magic. Diana being a goddess you are able to connect with all of creation and feel what is happening right?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes, but there is far more that I can do." Diana answered.

"John, I can't ask you to help us when it comes to getting too much information. It will eventually lead back to the court and they know that it was you who hid Lois. They will not stop until they've either turned you, or killed you." Zatanna said.

"What about Lois? She's still pregnant. She can't be going all hell bound on some other world beasties." John said as he looked at Zatanna.

"She's a vampire. They heal amazingly quick and until she starts showing the baby will be protected. John face the facts that you are not going to be getting some undead action for a while if she helps us." Zatanna said as she narrowed her eyes.

Lois smiled and turned to John. She looked him in the eyes and leaned toward him drawing him into a deep kiss.

"Lover, I am going to help them. Since being turned I've been able to do more good with what strengths I have than I did without them. Besides I'm sure we can arrange to meet with each other from time to time." She said seductively.

"You're going to regret getting into a relationship with him. You may lose control one day." Tim said as he looked at Lois.

"You know… I'm not afraid because I know that I can control myself. John's been helping me learn to bridle my hunger. If you were willing to do the same with little Wonder Girl I am sure that you could enjoy a relationship, but since you aren't then your loss. But don't be telling what I am or am not going to regret." Lois said as her eyes narrowed at Tim.

Tim almost felt himself hissing back at her, but caught himself. He didn't want to become like Kal had been. Somehow he was managing to hang on to his humanity, and he wanted to make sure he could continue to do so. The words Lois said about getting Phoebe involved was out of the question. He knew that if they got close, and if they gave into the passion he felt for her then he would hurt her. Somehow he would cause her to become docile like before and he feared that he wouldn't stop drinking until she was dead.

(Bana-Mighdall – Egypt)

Artemis stood in the archway of the stone prison where the men were held captive. She smiled at a recently captured male. He was prideful, arrogant, and amazingly strong. He would be most entertaining to break. Of course to the outside world the knowledge of this prison was kept a strictest secret. They couldn't risk the nations of the world rising up against them in order to free their breeding stock. She began to walk out when screaming came from within the prison.

It was normal to hear screaming from inside of the walls. Males that wanted to show that they were still dominate and forceful would often force themselves on the weaker males that was captive. But this screaming was far, far more in horror than in pain. She ran into the prison and looked at a shadowy looking male. His hair looked as though it was composed of flames and his eyes looked completely black. He held the newest male to their collection and proceeded to rip his heart out. The others screamed and backed away only to find more of these 'creatures' in there with them. She grabbed a sword and struck the one standing there. It turned toward her and opened its mouth.

The teeth within its gall were jagged and sharp. He rushed toward her and she drove the sword into its mouth making it come out the back of its skull. As it fell three more took its place. She looked at them and prepared to fight. Suddenly the prison flooded with light as thirty of her fellow Amazons rushed in with torches. The creatures screamed at the light and backed away. One brave one jumped toward them and slashed the throat of a younger sister. Artemis grabbed it back the neck and with a quick reflex she twisted its head to face its back. Quickly the Amazons went through and killed the small number of these creatures. Once this was taken care of they realized that all of the males had been killed.

"What were those things?" Artemis asked as she kicked a lifeless shadow creature.

"We do not know sister, but it seems that they come from the shadows, and they are gaining in numbers. We need to call Phoebe back. The idea of admitting that any creature could be a match for us is not welcomed, but the truth is these things can kill us. And they aren't just appearing in the city. The ones here we can handle fairly easy, but the ones out in the desert are another matter. According to the last scout they have gathered an army rival to our own in size." The guard for the northern gate said.

"I shall leave this minute then. In form the others that I will go and retrieve Phoebe." Artemis said as she turned and left.

(Watchtower – Training room)

Phoebe drove her head through another training bot as it came toward her. For the last week she had been burning off the frustration of what had happened between her and Tim. She huffed slightly as she turned to the sound of the door opening. She looked at the current Wonder Woman as she gracefully walked into the room. Donna carried herself with a grace that was hard to believe could exist. She watched as Donna looked over the carnage of broken bots and smirked as she saw the flickering holographic images of Tim and Kal.

"I take it that you are having boy trouble." Donna said as she smiled at the younger Amazon.

"He thinks that he will hurt me. I'm sixteen years old! Most Amazons my age already have had at least one child! I know that I am a warrior born, but it is so frustrating to watch him distance himself from me, and from all of the others. Do you know that he has withdrawn from the Titans? Dick tried to talk him out of it, but he claimed that he was a risk to them all. Every time I try to talk some sense into him he leaves." She sighed and shook her head.

"Perhaps he just needs time to adjust. It has to be difficult for Tim to go through this change. He has powers he doesn't even realize yet, and for him to be unsure of himself is expected. Besides what information Bruce has over Vampires seems to point out the same thing. They have blood memories of their maker. Tim might have a stronger connection since he was the only male." Donna suggested.

"He's a warrior. It doesn't matter if he has that… that bastards memories within his blood or not. He knows that he can overcome it. I will stand by him and help him overcome it if he would let me. He's too stubborn to even consider it." She said as she looked at a bot she hadn't destroyed, but rather she had touched a series of points that would have rendered a person unconscious.

"So what are you doing here Donna? I thought that you would have been visiting with Diana." Phoebe said.

"I don't know if I want to visit with her. I want to trust my sister again, but she betrayed us. She betrayed all of us when she sided with Kal. His mission corrupted her and it has been hard to forgive her for it. I'm surprised that Bruce forgave her for what she did with Kal when he was still normal. It had to be hard on him, and yet he did. I just don't feel that I can completely forgive or trust her yet." Donna said as she walked toward a control panel. Phoebe looked at Donna press in a few numbers and suddenly the bots where removed and they stood in the middle of Gotham. Standing on a ledge a few hundred yards from them was Deathstroke and opposite of him was Nightwing.

"What is this?" Phoebe said as they watched the two bots battle each other.

Each time the image of Deathstroke took an advantage it ended up being caught by Nightwing and their match became a stale mate.

"This is Dick's Training session. He goes over the fighting styles of Deathstroke and Batman over and over again." Donna said in a quiet reverence.

"Oh my god you have got the hots for the big bird! What happened to the no men policy?" Phoebe asked with a laugh.

"We're learning to be more accepting. Besides he's just a respectable warrior." Donna said slightly embarrassed.

"Right… And I don't want to jump Tim's bones." Phoebe said with a smirk.

Donna blushed slightly and turned toward the two fighting bots. When it was over she jumped toward the victor which happened to be Nightwing and began fighting with him.

"Trust me this is not as good as the real thing!" Phoebe shouted as she rushed into the battle.

(Watchtower – resident rooms)

Dick walked out of the shower and stood in front of a mirror. On his head was a scar from when Superman had tried to lobotomize him. If he had of been a fraction of a second slower he would be a drooling simpleton like Two Face had become. He accepted membership into the league because he wanted to make sure that the tactics of the Lords wouldn't be repeated. He was starting to believe that Bruce was actually trying to keep the League from interfering with the world's governments other than helping out with crisis and protecting the world from invasion. He turned when he saw his beeper going off. He walked over and noticed two things.

The first was that someone was using his training program, and the second was Tim wanted to talk to him. He smirked at the thought of his recently transformed little brother. Tim was a good man, and now with superior strength and speed he could handle more than before. The problem was that Tim wasn't trusting himself to be around anyone. He had seen how Phoebe flirted with him. It was obvious she liked him, but he knew that Tim was going to push her away. That was the one thing that they had learned from Bruce before Bruce accepted Diana into his life. The mission would hurt those they love. That's why he pushed Star away from him. He couldn't let her get dragged into the darkness with him, and he knew that it cost her some heart ache. Still it was better for her to hate him then for her to be consumed by the darkness he lived in.

(Vampire Order North American Headquarters)

Sojina looked at the elders as she relay the information she had acquired from the lower level vampires who had faced the shadow creatures. Two of the elders looked at her and then turned toward each other.

"Elders… I do not mean to speak out of line, but these creatures are obviously from the other world. If so then they come from the pits of shadows and there is no way that any sorcerer can summon them without knowing the magic of the necromancers. Is it possible that we are facing newborns?" She asked.

"No. It is doubtful that a group of Necromancers could be born this close together. The group would be in the hundreds if not thousands. And these shadow creatures are now attacking us at every corner. It is against everything we stand for, but we must seek outside help." A dark haired woman said as she stood.

"What do you suggest Madam Isis?" Sojina asked.

"The newly formed Justice League has several magic users. Surely one of them has decided to take action. Send an invite to them and tell them that we will call a truce. We will even grant them one time access to our Library, but they are to swear that once they find the cause we will be notified and allowed to handle the causes close to us in our own way." Madam Isis said with a cold voice.

(Watchtower – two hours later)

Zatanna stood in disbelief as she heard the message coming from Sojina. She knew the vampiress. The woman was cold except when it came to her own love life, and seldom did she visit without wanting something. So receiving a message asking for help and granting her, and any member of the league who would help her stop these things access to the library was beyond belief. She regained composure and looked at the alternatives.

If she didn't take them up on their offer then the vampires would eventually fall. When they did it wouldn't be long until the other creatures fell as well. Like it or not when it came to being tough the vampires held the mark pretty high. The only other creatures who as powerful as them was trolls and trolls didn't know how to do anything other than steal, muscle, and eat people. The trolls would fall faster than the vampires because they couldn't out think their opponites. Deciding on the course of action she pressed the communicator.

"Zatanna?" Sojina asked.

"Two conditions. First myself and everyone with me will be granted safe passage both to and from the library. Second any information we find we can have copies made of that information only. I will not take any more than I need." Zatanna said.

"Agreed. We will be expecting you soon." Sojina said as she closed the channel.


	2. Shadows

**Wraiths**

**Chapter 1 "Shadows"**

(New York City – Maintenance tunnel under Central Park)

Zatanna looked at Lois, Tim, Selina, and Diana as they walked down the tunnel. To her surprise Sojina had agreed to escort them to the library. The vampiress looked toward Lois and growled lightly. While Sojina couldn't sense anything from her, she could sense the residue of a magical cloaking spell. The feeling of it brought goose bumps up on her arms and only one person's magic had that ability. This vampiress was under Constantine's protection. It was a possibility that she was one of the ones carrying a full blood child.

"That was smart demanding safe passage to and from the library." Sojina said in her rich accent.

"Like you I have no trust for those who were my enemies a short time ago." Zatanna said as she walked along side of Sojina.

Tim had dug out a pair of sunglasses. Even though the lights in the hall weren't capable of killing him they did hurt his eyes. He looked at Selina who was wearing a variation of her old Catwoman costume. Her dark goggles seemed to protect her eyes well enough.

"Why all of the extra lighting?" Tim asked.

"The threat we have been facing does not like the light. So we have learned to adapt." Sojina said as they neared the doors.

Sojina leaned forward and let the scanner pick up on her almost non-existent biorhythms. The locking system on the door hissed as the pressure for the locks released, and soon the heavy wooden doors opened. Zatanna stepped through and was taken aback by the sheer vastness of the library. Books and documents that had been written from every age of written history was contained within it. She looked to see a leather bound book and realized that it was the famed Nerconomanican Ex Mortis.

Zatanna watched as the book seemed to almost move. It almost seemed to want to be picked up and examined.

"Stay away from that book. You have free reign on anything that may help you discover the cause of this, but that book should not be opened by anyone under a thousand years old. It knows how to trick mortals." Sojina said as she looked at Zatanna.

She stopped and turned toward everyone with Zatanna.

"The library does not close, and you are allowed to use it as long as you need for one time. Do not stray from the confines of the library because if you leave you will not be allowed to reenter." Sojina said as she turned and walked toward the exit.

"Alright everyone… Let's start looking up information on Demons." Zatanna said as she walked to a card catalog.

(The library two hours later)

Zatanna looked at the pile of books beside her. Like herself Tim, Diana, Lois, and Selina had all picked through books and found nothing that seemed to be of any use. She looked again toward the Necronomanican Ex Mortis and felt her palms itch. She knew that some kind of answer might be within the ancient pages of the book. She moved toward it and stopped as she watched the face formed in the front of the book seemed to smile. A dark voice seemed to speak to her from it.

"_Yes pick me up and read little one. I have answers. I have all the answers to every dark desire you have ever felt. I can unleash the full potential of the darkness within you. I can sense the power of one who could be in tune with that of the necromancers. Read from my pages and the world will be yours._" It said to her mind.

She turned and saw that no one else had noticed the exchange. She shook her head and walked back. As she did she bumped into a large book that had come from the early days of Arthur's Kingdom. She opened the book and felt the pages lead her to a passage laid down by Merlin.

"It was here in the very castle walls that surround us now that I learned of them. The necromancers were once an order older than history itself. I would not have known the true extent of their existence if not for Carmella. The shunned vampire queen has remained a dear friend and she has given me the information that I write down now. Vampires fear very little from the mortal world except for being found out and thusly hunted for all time, and the necromancers. Their ability to control and raise the dead affects the vampires. They can overturn vampires whose will is not strong enough and for this reason Carmella told me that they are hunted and killed before their powers manifest. If they are not hunted and killed their powers will grow and the fluid wall that separates the physical world from the spiritual will burst open releasing the worst nightmares of those around them. Carmella would not tell me anymore about them because she fears that even now she is being watched. Anything else I find will note." The passage read.

Zatanna changed tactics and began looking up anything dealing with necromancers. She began noticing that all of the information she was finding was marked restricted, but thanks to the vampires giving them full access to the library she was able to bring the books out and read them. Everything about the necromancers all pointed to something similar. The necromancers could and would open rifts that would allow nightmarish beings to enter into their world. These rifts would start in shadows and in dark nights with no light from heaven. As the powers grew in the necromancers and if they were not trained to control their powers the beings would began to appear even in the light. After a few hours the others looked at her as she laid out her findings.

"Wait so we are dealing with honest to god real Necromancers? You mean the real deal not like those guys who set up shop and tell you fake futures and claim to speak to spirits?" Lois asked as she looked at the book Zatanna handed her.

"Yeah these guys aren't big in faking. The power they have is growing, and it will only get worse. They don't know it, but the vampires hunt them down because of the fear they have of being controlled. Apparently the necromancers can control a vampire's mind and free will if they don't have enough will power." Zatanna said as she looked everyone.

"Great so now I'm not just a super powered monster, but I'm a super powered monster who can be controlled by someone who might decide that killing everyone I care about would be a good thing." Tim said as he slouched into a chair.

"Crawl out of your funk and get over it already! You know the brooding thing is pretty much Bruce's, and we don't need you to move into that area, so cool it!" Selina exclaimed as she looked at him.

"What am I suppose to do? If we go after them there is a chance that one or two of them may attempt to take over our minds." Tim said as he watched them.

"That's almost certain not to happen. These necromancers don't have that kind of control yet. Most likely they are kids who are waking up from nightmares and don't know what is happening or why." Zatanna said.

(Edge City – Titans Tower)

Artemis stood outside of the tower as the doors opened slowly and a woman dressed in black with a hood over her face stood there. It looked as if her hood was almost a raven's head as it covered her head and face.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I am seeking Phoebe, her people need their champion to return. There is a great evil spreading through our land and she must come and aid in the fight." Artemis said showing little concern for sounding demanding.

"She was on the Watchtower, but I don't know where she is now." The woman said as she began to shut the door.

Artemis caught the door and held it open. The woman looked at her and began chanting silently.

"Do not try it witch. I will have my blade through you before you can finish. I need to speak with Phoebe and I will not leave until I have had the chance." Artemis said.

"Raven please open the door for her." Came Phoebe's voice from inside of the tower.

Raven stepped out of the way and Artemis walked inside to see Phoebe standing and pulling her armor on her. She could see the way that the champion dressed she planned on going to war. She watched Phoebe pick up a sword, but it wasn't the one that had been blessed and sent by their priestess. Instead she sword was of a material she had never seen before. She lifted it and placed it into a sheaf that was strapped to her back.

"It is good to see that you are taking this seriously." Artemis said as she looked at the younger Amazon finish getting everything together.

"Diana contacted Donna and informed her of what happening. They have found the reasons and I am going to help put a stop to it." Phoebe said as she faced Artemis.

"Then help them by saving our people first. Your loyalties lay with us." Artemis said as she looked at the younger woman.

"No my loyalties lay with those that need my help. I was chosen to go out into the world and show everyone that we can coexist without needless death." She said as she began to push past Artermis.

"Do not attempt to shrug your duties 'princess'." Artemis said as she looked at her.

"I shrug no duties, but I will not ignore the call of my friends or the call of…" Phoebe stopped before she could finish.

"You have fallen for one haven't you? Of all of the stupid things to go and do! Phoebe they are breeding stock and nothing else! Their minds are plagued with constant thoughts of how to take and claim women! It is a mercy we do them by placing them into the cages!" Artemis said as she attempted to reach the young Amazon with reason.

"He is a warrior worthy of my affections. He has proven himself a thousand times over, and now he proves himself again by going and facing a being that could very well take control of him. He asked me to stay out of it, but I will not fail him again!" Phoebe shouted as she grabbed a bow and began to stalk out of the room past Artemis.

"Do this and you are banned from your homeland! You shall never enter into the city again, and if you are seen near it you will be killed!" Artemis shouted at her.

"If that is the price I pay then that is the price I pay!" Phoebe shouted back as she reached the front doors and took to the air.

"Foolish girl it is a mistake to do this. No man is worth turning your back on your people." Artemis said as she walked outside and shook her head.

(Central Park – thirty minutes after Artemis' visit to Phoebe)

Diana looked at Donna and both of them looked to see Phoebe flying in and landing near them. Donna knew that Phoebe would be coming. The mention of Tim being in trouble would bring her, but she had no idea of the sacrifice that Phoebe had just given up to help him.

"Before we meet with the others I have been informed to tell you that if they lose themselves they want us to attempt to bind them, or if we cannot then we are to kill them. Each of them has asked this of us. Zatanna has already agreed though it brought quite a bit of remorse from her." Diana said as she looked at her sister and at the sister Amazon.

"Wait I will not kill Tim." Phoebe said as she looked at them.

"It may come to it." Donna said as a terrible feeling of sadness covered her.

"No! I will not kill him!" She exclaimed and pulled her sword that Tim had given her the year before.

"And I will defend him against anyone, and I mean 'anyone' that tries to do him harm!" She exclaimed louder as she looked at them.

"And that would put everyone else we care about in great danger." Came Tim's voice as he walked near her. The night allowed him to be out in the open with her.

She took in his features. The paleness of his skin, and thick black hair and his scent all filled her. She tried to look away, but she wanted to go to him to be part of him. She walked forward and he held his arm out. She looked at him and saw that his eyes were completely red and his fangs were extended.

"Tim…" She said longingly as she tried to get past his arm and straight to him.

"Phoebe I feel the same way you do, but we can't. I can't allow myself to hurt you… And when… Damn it when I'm around you I become a walking time bomb because of how badly I want you!" He said as he turned his face from her.

As Diana watched the exchange between the two she remembered what it was like for her and Bruce. Bruce pushed her away feeling that the darkness inside of him would reach up and devour everything she stood for and everything she was, but in the end it was both the Bat and the man behind it that saved her. Her attention refocused on the young couple as Tim tried to step backwards from Phoebe.

"Damn it! Tim I am not giving up on you! We've been through too much as teammates, and friends. I will not accept you becoming a coward to protect me!" Phoebe said as her Amazon heritage began to surface.

Almost as if both saving and damning Tim at the same time the sound of a howl could be heard. He turned toward it to see several clumps of shadows pulling themselves together and materializing into monstrous forms. The creatures opened their eyes and let out the unearthly howl again. He watched as more of these shadow creatures began to form and walk in from other areas. He looked at one as it held a young girl a few years younger than Phoebe. The girl cried and screamed as the creature bit into her.

Tim could see something happen that he was unprepared for. The creature dropped the girl, and when she hit the ground a chain made of shadows wrapped around her and began choking her very soul. The shadow smirked and laughed. Unlike the others it seemed intelligent.

_Yes youngling I am not like the others. I am an ancient evil that has used the weakness in the boundaries between our worlds to cross over. I am not going to kill you or allow any of you to be killed. Instead I am going to make each of you suffer and feed from the delicious agony you shall endure for all time._ The shadow said to him through a psychic link. He turned and saw that Lois and Selina had both received the same message. The reason he could tell was because they both focused on him.

The next moment proved to Tim how much he cared for Phoebe. The creature headed straight toward her and he threw himself between it and her. His hands reached forward and found the leathery flesh of the creature and pulled hard. He could feel it ripping and the shadow being screamed as his fingers dug beneath the tough hide.

"You won't touch her you son of a bitch!" He growled at the creature as he tried to rip it apart.

"You are powerful youngling, but you are nothing compared to me." The creature stated as it calmed itself and thrust a hand into Tim's stomach. He felt a spreading cold, but didn't release the creature.

"Release me!" It howled as it tried to throw him off.

"NO!" Tim screamed as he tried to tear the creature apart.

"Let go of him!" Phoebe shouted as she jumped forward with her sword drawn.

She wasted no time and struck the sword deep into the creature's shoulder. It screamed as she pulled it back and sliced it across the back and then slashed it through the neck. The creature groaned and black foam formed where the cut had went though. Its head rolled slightly and then fell from its shoulders. Phoebe watched as the body of the creature released Tim, but instead of dying it attempted to find its own head.

"Over here you lumbering oaf!" The creature shouted.

Zatanna grabbed her hat end stepped toward the creature, "Hope this works." She said as she took in a deep breath.

"Nruter emoh!" She shouted at the creature and a dark green light covered it and several of the others around it.

The creature screamed in anger and found itself being pulled into the light toward the neither world from where it had come. Zatanna smiled and then suddenly her face took on a more somber note as she looked at Tim. He stopped and doubled over. She didn't like to open her third eye because the things you would see with it would never disappear, but she needed to see what was happening to him. She watched and saw a chain made of shadows and covered with barbed wire slowly crawling up him and through him. Tim looked toward Phoebe and his eyes became a hazy red.

"Phoebe stay away…" He groaned as his fangs extended.

"Tim.." Phoebe said as she tried to get near him.

Diana moved between them and pulled Phoebe back. She could see what Tim was going through, and when in pain the first reflex of any vampire is to feed. Bruce had made sure that she knew that from the moment Kal had been turned.

"We need to get Tim back to the watchtower or to the cave. It's too dangerous to leave him here. Get the girl as well. I need to see if I can remove that dark spell on her." Zatanna said as she looked at the poor little girl who was still crying in agony.


	3. Decisions

**Wraiths**

**Chapter 2 "Decisions"**

(Batcave – Medical Area)

"The cave really isn't the best place to perform magic of any kind, but beggars can't be choosers and we have to have some place completely submerged in the darkness for the time being." Zatanna said as she looked at Selina, Lois, Diana, Phoebe, Bruce, Tim and the young girl they brought with them.

Donna looked at her questioningly for a moment before Zatanna finally sighed and turned toward her forgoing the casting for a moment.

"Magic is strongest in a place where the owner believes in the reality of magic. Believing in existence of energy but not believing in the source is not enough to make a proper casting and added energy is needed. Normally that extra energy needs to be a sort of psychic link between at least three magic users each of them drawing on their own power and supplying a sort of starter bridge to base energy of the place. But since Diana is here, and she was given the power of Ra by Isis, then I don't need to contact John or Dr. Fate. Diana's status as a goddess allows me to access her energy. That is it will work as long as she is willing." Zatanna said as she drew a circle on the ground and various symbols inside of it.

The next several minutes Zatanna studied the symbols and ensured that they were drawn correctly. Once she was certain that it had been right she began casting a basic analyzer spell to determine the strength of the curse on Tim and the girl. It seemed as if nothing was going to show up until finally the chains began to glow purple. Zatanna's eyes widened with disbelief and she stepped forward.

"Tim I am really, really sorry for this. Phoebe you need to get over here. If you care for him as much as you claim that you do then he will need to us you as a focal point until I finish removing this binding and torture curse." Zatanna said as she called energy to her hand and watched Phoebe stand by Tim's head at the end of the table he was strapped down to.

He whimpered for a moment as she pulled the chain and then it went from a whimper to full out crying in pain. His hands were strapped down to the table with titianium straps, but it appeared that he was going to rip his hands off to get away. Seeing that simply standing beside him and trying to calm him wasn't working Phoebe leaned forward and kissed him. Tim began to calm down to a point that he wasn't trying to harm himself to get away. His moans of pain remained, but he settled down as Zatanna pulled the chains loose and watched as it took pieces of his soul out of him as it came out. Once Zatanna released his hands and he pulled Phoebe into a tight hug sobbing into her shoulder.

Through a force of will Zatanna caused the chain to become visible. It tried to wrap around Zatanna's wrist and arm, but Zatanna threw it and cast a quick cancelation spell. The chain began to stretch and then it busted into a million pieces.

"What did it do to him?" Phoebe asked as she held Tim.

"It quite honestly tried to pull his soul apart. The pain he feels will remain with him for the rest of his life. It will finally get tolerable, and even unnoticeable if he can find something to fill the voids it left." Zatanna said as she looked at Tim in sorrow and then turned to the little girl.

"I hate doing this… It's the only way to free her, and it will cause her more pain." Zatanna said as she reached forward and grasped the chain and barbed wire that wrapped around the little girl's soul.

Unlike the one on Tim this curse was stronger and far worse. That creature had time to prepare it. The girl screamed and tried to get loose, and she began trying to get her mouth near her arm and acted like she was going to chew her own arm off to get away. Zatanna felt the hurt pouring off of her and tried to keep from looking at the girl. She wanted to help her, but she was just making it worse. It took over forty-five minutes to the spell off of the girl and it ripped far more of her soul apart than the one on Tim did.

The girl lay still for several minutes and had a far off look to her eye.

"What's your name?" Zatanna asked her trying to get a response.

"Cassandra… Cassandra Cain." The girl answered.

"Cassandra where are your parents?" Zatanna asked.

"They are dead. The creature killed them and ate their hearts. He said that good suffering is in knowing that you can't save those you love." The girl said without emotion.

Diana walked toward the girl and touched her forehead. The girl turned toward her and Diana could see the same kind of hurt that Bruce had been through. Her soul had come out 'alive', but it left her numb. The girl would heal, but it would be wrong to send her into a world that didn't care about what would happen to her. She turned to see Bruce, who had been working on the computer and stopped to watch Zatanna help both Tim and Cassandra, studying her. He turned and called Alfred. Getting the information together that he already had about the girl he asked Alfred to contact the family lawyer and make the arrangements to adopt the girl. The elder Englishman nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Thank you Bruce." Diana said as she looked at her husband.

"I did it for both of you." He said as he turned back toward the computer and studied the traces of the creatures that were still on Tim when they first arrived.

"This is interesting." Bruce said as he pulled the screen up larger.

"What is it?" Zatanna asked as she neared Bruce.

"Those creatures seem to be composed of a mix of human D.N.A. and Deadly Nightshade. If there is enough of it in their systems then this should help." He said as he lifted an older weapon from a glass case.

"What is that?" Diana asked as she neared him.

"I developed this for Ivy's plant men. It will destabilize them breaking them down at the cellular level. When that happens they will be forced to go back to the reality they crawled out of." Bruce said as he looked at Diana and handed the weapon to her.

"Sir we have another problem." Alfred called over the communicator.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"The Wayne foundation is hosting a Halloween party and you have to make an appearance. Ever since you have been stepping back into the spot light you have obligations to uphold. And they expect more than you." Alfred said.

"Oh God… Halloween is in two weeks isn't it?" Zatanna said as she looked frantic.

"Yes what's the problem?" Diana asked.

"The Necromancers will be stronger on that night. Every magic users gets a huge push in their powers. The flood gates will pour open if we don't do something fast." Zatanna said as if she was going to panic.

(Two hours later – inside of meditation room)

Phoebe looked at Tim who was sitting in a position trying to center him-self. She watched him with concern and respect. She walked toward him and he lifted a single hand. She stood still and finally he looked up at her.

"It still hurts. I can't trust myself." He said honestly as he stood.

"Tim… I trust you. I know that you won't hurt me." She said as she stepped closer.

"I don't want you thinking of me as a monster. I don't want to remind you of Kal and what he did to you." Tim said as she stepped even closer and placed her arms around his shoulders.

She lowered her head into the nape of his neck and softly breathed on him. Her warm breath seemed to affect him more than the hunger demanding to be fed.

"I know you aren't him." She said as she moved her head showing him part of her neck.

His fangs extended and he softly kissed her neck. She moaned as his fangs broke through the skin barely causing any bleeding. He drank for only a moment and then pulled back. After drinking from her he bit his wrist for a second and offered it to her. Not hesitating a moment she took his wrist to her mouth and drank a few drops of his blood. A feeling of pure euphoria ran through him and he could see her visibly shiver for a moment. She looked into his eyes and he could see what had happened. It was odd, and while they didn't make love, they bonded. It was as intimate and close as he could get to her. She closed her eyes and smiled as if she was seeing new memories for the first time.

He closed his eyes and suddenly he was standing in the sun. He started to panic, but realized that he wasn't in his body. He was training with an older woman and learning to sword fight. Suddenly his legs are kicked out from underneath him and the older woman laughs.

"Princess you can do better than this. Get up and prove yourself again." The woman said as she extended a hand.

"This time you are going to be looking up at me from the flat of your back." Came Phoebe's voice.

Tim felt shocked. He was seeing her memories. He opened his eyes and saw Phoebe opening hers. She looked at him and leaned forward kissing him deeply. She pulled back after a moment and a smirk crossed her lips.

"I told you that you would not harm me." She said as she faced him.

"I could have. I still don't know if I can control this." He said as he pointed to his fangs.

"You have forever to learn, and I will be there every step of the way. Now we need to get ready and head 'down stairs'" Phoebe said indicating the Batcave.

"Zee said that I wasn't suppose to go with them this time. She wanted me to work on healing what that creature did to me." Tim said as he looked at her.

"And we bonded in a way that neither of us can explain. That bonding seems to have removed the pain." Phoebe said as she smiled.

"I guess that you're right." He said in agreement as they walked out and headed toward the entrance behind the grandfather clock.

(In the Batcave)

"Even if we can contain this we are in no better situation than we were before. We need to find the Necromancers and try to deal with them. The literature all agrees that a Necromancer has to be in a fairly close area to the disturbances like the shadow creatures crossing over." Zatanna said as she looked at Selina and Lois.

"Then I know where we can find our first one." Phoebe said as she looked at them.

For the next three hours Phoebe explained what Artemis had told her in relation to the strange creatures that had been popping up inside of Bana-Mighdall. The creature inside was bad, but an entire army was forming on the outside. It seemed that these creatures were taking the forms of soldiers and of long dead Amazons who had been buried and cremated in the sands. When Phoebe mentioned what Artemis had said about her returning Diana shook her head.

"Then you cannot return." Diana said simply.

"I can and I shall. I will not allow them to capture all of you." Phoebe said as she looked at them.

"If they are going to kill you then…" Tim began before she turned to him.

"We have bonded. You have seen my memories, have part of my soul, Tim you know as well as I do that I will not stand by and let you, any of you go into my homeland without me." Phoebe said as she stood unwilling to allow him to face this danger alone.

After several arguments from everyone Phoebe finally won and they all contacted the watchtower. They were transported straight to the hanger and boarded a Javelin. It would have been easier to simply transport to Bana-Mighdall, but after a warning from Phoebe about their polices the group decided that taking a vehicle would be the best option.

(Outside of Bana-Mighdall)

"Artemis will be waiting at the North gate." Phoebe said as she grabbed the sword Tim had given her a couple of years ago.

"Then should we try to go to another gate?" Tim asked.

"No, if I tried to sneak in without her knowing death would be certain. If I face her I may be allowed to enter the city under the understanding that I am here to rid them of the creatures and then to leave." Phoebe said as she looked at the coming sun.

"Listen guy and gals. The sun is rising and with it will come the fact that you will burn. I took the liberty of installing something inside of the Javelin for all three of you. At night fall one of us will be waiting for you." Zatanna said as the three vampires walked to the back of the Javelin to find three caskets waiting on them. Phoebe watched as Zatanna and Diana walked out of the Javelin and then turned to see Lois and Selina already climbing inside of their caskets and lowering the lids. She looked at Tim who smiled briefly at her and then proceeded to lay down inside of his casket. A moment later Phoebe watched Selina's casket open and a white hand toss out the clothes that Selina had been wearing a moment before.

Seeing that Tim was safe for the moment Selina walked outside and closed the door to the Javelin. She then turned to Diana and Zatanna and lead them toward the northern gates of Bana-Mighdall.

Zatanna, Diana, and Phoebe walked toward the Northern Gate. Phoebe looked ahead to see Artemis standing there watching over the gate and smirking at the sight before her. Phoebe removed her sword and prepared for what was getting ready to come.

"You are not welcomed back 'Princess'" Artemis said with a demanding voice.

"I have done nothing to offend you." Diana said.

"I was not talking to the daughter of Hippolyta. I was talking to the one that turned her back on us for a breeder." Artemis said as she spat the last word.

"He is a warrior. He's not one of the mindless dolts you keep chained up." Phoebe said in anger.

"After a few days he would be. Where is this warrior now? Is he too frightened to show himself to the Amazons?" Artemis said with a laugh as she drew her sword and stood ready.

"We have come to help, and he can not be out in the day light." Phoebe said looking at her.

"A Night Walker? You have fallen in love with a Night Walker? Isis has warned us of them! They are not to be trusted!" Artemis said in surprise.

"I knew him before he was turned." Phoebe said holding her head up high.

Artemis shook her head and then looked at Phoebe.

"To get into the city you will have to fight to a stand still. Your 'guests' may not help you." Artemis said before she jumped forward and swung her sword at Phoebe.

Artemis expected an easy victory. She expected to see Phoebe lose and then be forced to leave in defeat. What she didn't expect was to find a more skilled warrior than had when Phoebe had left. She turned and soon she had Artemis attempting harder and more skilled moves, but it seemed in vain. After fifteen minutes Artemis felt her legs being swept out from her under her. She looked at Phoebe's sword now pointing at her.

"I told you once you would face me from the flat of your back." Phoebe said as she stood ready.

Artemis stood and lowered her sword. She looked at the others standing there.

"Come I shall take you to the palace. Once there we will discuss how you may aid us in ridding the city of these creatures." Artemis said as she turned and headed into the city.

As Zatanna followed Artemis she could feel the dark aura coming from a necromancer. Most likely the one causing this was a child, and by no means was she going to be considered evil, but it didn't change the fact that the aura surrounding the city was dark.

(Nightfall inside of the Javelin)

Tim awoke as the sound of a communicator was going off. He opened the lid to his casket and walked forward toward the cockpit and touched the blinking light.

"This is Javelin number six. Come in." He said.

"Tim this is Donna. Phoebe has just contacted me. Lois, Selina, and you need to go to the North Gate and wait for her there. She said that the creatures are out and about so be careful." Donna said as she ended the communication.

Tim walked to the other two caskets and opened them. He quickly turned away as he looked at Selina. She had opted to sleep as she almost always slept which was in the nude.

"Get some clothes on. We need to head toward the city." He said as he knocked on Lois' casket.

"I'm up." Lois said as she lifted the lid and yawned.

"Believe it or not those things are comfortable. I slept like a rock. I wonder if Zee can make one big enough for two people." Lois said with a sly grin as she crawled out.

She looked at Tim when he didn't get on to her for going out with Constantine and a few pieces of the puzzle began to fall together, and she started to realize what was going on. Tim wasn't ragging on her about Constantine, and he had the same worried, strangely contented, and masked emotional face that she wore since she had bonded with John. She could feel what John felt.

"You really did bond with her didn't you? I'm glad forever is a long time to be alone." She said as she patted him on the back.

"I just hope that I don't hurt her." He said as he walked toward the storage closet on the Javelin and grabbed a jacket.

"So… Just as a question but who are going as to that Halloween party?" Lois asked.

"Phoebe suggested either Bill and Sookie from True Blood or Buffy and Angel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Tim said as he opened the door.

"That's funny!" Selina said with a laugh as they walked out.

Tim instantly stopped as he heard the sound of shuffling feet. He turned quickly to see a half decomposed Amazon swinging a sword at him. He jumped back and then ran forward tackling the dead Amazon. Grabbing the sword from it he severed its head and the body went limp and then dissolved.

"There's a lot of them out here." He said.

"Then we need to seal up the Javelin and get to the city quick." Selina said as she grabbed her whip and took the head off of another one.

"Last one there is a rotten egg." Lois said as she took off in a dead run.

(The Northern Gate)

The Bana stood in disbelief as they watched three figures destroying an entire section of those creatures. The figures neared them and they could see the pale skin and red eyes.

"Night Walkers!" One of them shouted.

Tim stopped just as one of the Bana tried to swipe her sword at him.

"They are here with me!" Phoebe said as she stepped between the guard and Tim.

"This is the one then. I expected something… more." Artemis said as she neared Tim.


	4. Trick or Treat

**Wraiths**

**Chapter 3 "Trick or Treat"**

(Bana-Mighdall – Inside of the Palace)

Tim wondered if this was how Bruce felt when dealing with the Amazons on Themyscira. Artemis was going out of her way to belittle him at every turn and if not for the understanding and silent discussion between him and Phoebe he would have already told her where to stick her thoughts and how to get there. Artemis watched Phoebe for a moment before she cleared her throat.

"Phoebe as princess of Bana-Mighdall you have failed your duties, but as champion you have upheld the ideals we sent you into the world for. It is by that reason alone you are allowed to live. I am giving you and your 'friends' permission to travel within the city for the sole purpose of finding the cause of these creatures. Once you have found the cause you are banished from Bana-Mighdall." Artemis said as she looked at Phoebe.

"As you command… mother." Phoebe said as she bowed and turned toward the doorway.

Tim followed her out of the palace and could see her fighting with the emotions that wanted to escape.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

She shook her head and then turned to look at him.

"I don't want pity Tim. I know you well enough that you won't pity me for this, but don't let the others do it." Phoebe said as she walked proudly beside him.

As they walked Tim could sense and actually see a sort of dark mist covering everything. They turned a corner and the mist became so thick that he just stopped. It seemed that everyone except for Phoebe and a young girl about two years younger than her was blacked out. When the girl turned toward Tim he could see the mist coming from her. He could hear her thoughts as if she was talking aloud.

_The dreams… These things come from the dreams I know it. I can hear a dark voice each night promising that if I let it through all of this will be different. I don't know what to do, and I don't know what to say. Isis help me I don't know where or who I should turn to_. Her thoughts said loudly into Tim.

He looked at Phoebe and she nodded. Their bond had shown her something similar. Together they walked to the girl and as they reached her a loud voice boomed from inside of a building.

"Hello again, Youngling." The dark voice boomed as the wall exploded and the dark creature that had attacked them in the park stood before them now.

It was covered in wounds from what seemed like sword slashes, but the creature was still the same vicious looking thing it had been. Instead of grabbing them it grabbed the girl who let out a terrified scream. The creature didn't kill her, but instead it kissed her.

Tim watched in horror as her features began to pale. The creature dropped the girl and she hit the ground shivering.

"She is marked. She will awake with the desire to learn about her powers, and she will come to me now. I have created the first of seventeen bridges." The creature said proudly before Tim hit it in the side of the head with a stone.

"Youngling I shall have your head!" It roared as it ran toward him with its claws extended.

Phoebe didn't give the creature a chance to make good on its promise. She raised her sword and jumped toward it letting out a battle yell. Her sword found its shoulder; its claws found her stomach. Tim ran forward and rammed into the creature forcing it away. Though Phoebe acted as if she wasn't hurt Tim could feel her pain through their bond. His vision burned red. Reaching for his belt he removed a charged bat-a-rang and let it loose on the creature. It howled in pain as he jumped forward and pulled the weapon out and then again stabbed the creature again. It tried to escape, but Tim wasn't letting go.

"I will rip your head off for what you did!" Tim shouted as he wrapped his hands around the creature's neck and squeezed.

He heard someone else behind him, but he didn't care. His attention was solely on destroying the creature that had wounded Phoebe.

"TIM!" Zatanna shouted and finally he looked away.

"That thing needs to tell me what it did to this girl!" Zatanna said.

The creature flashed a crooked smile at Tim before he struck it in the face shattering six of its teeth.

"Your ass is still mine." Tim said as he backed away and let Zatanna trap the creature.

He turned toward Phoebe who was a little pale. Not waiting to see if they needed him he lifted her up into his arms and ran with her toward the palace. Once inside he stood before Artemis who studied him carrying Phoebe. He didn't make gestures about it, and he didn't boast, but instead he carried the expression of worry for her. Artemis wondered if perhaps he was exactly what her daughter had said.

"Please, your highness, help her." Tim said as he bowed in respect to Artemis.

"Rise warrior." Artemis said as she addressed him.

"Bring her to our medical room and we shall see what can be done." Artemis said as they walked to a large room that looked surprisingly clean.

A woman Tim supposed was a healer came forward and examined Phoebe. She listened to the sounds of Phoebe breathing and then motioned at Tim.

"The ancient tales say that the blood of a Night Walker can heal any wounds. Too much would turn her, but a few drops on the wound itself would heal her. I do not know if we can heal her without your blood." The healer said.

Tim took a dagger that the healer offered and sliced his hand. He gripped his hand into a fist and watched as the blood pooled into a bowl. The blood flow soon stopped and he opened his hand to reveal it completely healed. The healer took the bowl and dabbed a little blood onto a small flat tool that almost looked like part of a cutting board. She applied the blood to Phoebe and waited.

The wounds began to pull in and heal. Phoebe cried out in pain as her body forced itself to heal faster. Tim ran to her side and felt her hand slide into his. Soon the wounds closed and Phoebe began to breath normally. He turned to Artemis who looked him over.

"I stand corrected, but you are still a male and not welcomed here unless chosen to be the father of daughters among us. It is tradition that states that we should imprison you, but you belong to my daughter. It would appear that she has given her heart to you, but I warn you if you ever hurt her, or break her heart I shall not stop until I find you and personally ensure that you witness your last sunrise."Artemis said as she turned and walked out.

Tim stayed with Phoebe in the medical room all through the night. Like the rest of the city ;however, the room was open to sunlight and he could feel the burning sensation as the sun rose. He didn't want to leave Phoebe alone though. He heard the door open and six Bana walked in with his casket from the Javelin. He watched Phoebe as she began to stir and her surprise as she looked at him in the beginning rays of the day.

"Tim you need to get into the dark!" She said as she began to get up.

"I'm heading into the casket, but I wanted to make sure that you would be all right. You scared me last night." He said as he looked at her.

"I'm not leaving you." She said playfully as she leaned forward and hugged him.

The Bana seemed surprised at her actions toward this male, but they didn't question her. Once she released Tim he walked to the casket, climbed in, and shut the lid. The moment he was inside one of the younger Amazons that had helped carry in the casket waited behind. She walked up to Phoebe and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Is he worth it?" She asked Phoebe.

"He's worth what I will have to go through. He is because I know how great of a warrior he is, and because I know that he would lay down his life for me, but mostly because I know that he loves me as much as I love him." Phoebe said as she gazed at the casket in the room.

"So you have made your choice then? It is sad to see you go my friend." The young Bana said to Phoebe as she rose.

"Maya… We are friends no matter what happens. And believe me when I say that our views on men are not right. There are some honorable and decent men in the world. It's just hard to find them." Phoebe said as she started to get up.

"Your friends have saved the girl whose power was causing this. Her name is Isis and she seemed to be unable to control herself. The magic user Zatanna has broken the enchantment the beast placed on her, and she has agreed to take the girl and teach her how to control her power if she wants to learn." Maya said as she rose.

Phoebe nodded and watched as Maya left the room before she walked over to the window and studied it for a moment. She found a thick blanket and covered the window. The moment she was certain that no light would get through she checked the door and then walked over to the casket. She lifted the lid to see Tim lying peacefully inside. The casket wasn't huge but she seemed confident that she could lie in there beside him. Taking the first step she moved over toward the side and slowly lay down.

She laid her head on his chest and then reached up to the lid. Taking a moment she closed it and felt the total darkness engulf her as the lid closed on them. She noticed that Tim didn't make a sound as he slept, but then she felt something moving slightly. He didn't move his body, but his hand moved to protectively wrap around her back.

"I don't know if you should be in here with me. I mean this is basically your mother's house." Tim said as he lay there with her.

"There is no other place I want to be." She said as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

(12 hours later – inside of the Javelin)

The sun had finally sat and everyone had ensured that no more of the creatures was in the city. It seemed that without the girl there the creatures were being forced to retreat to their world. That pleased the Bana to no end. Still the banishment was not removed from Phoebe despite her actions or the actions of Tim. Selina and Lois told her that they didn't think it was fair, but Phoebe shook her head. She could see Diana's face, and it wasn't one of pity, but understanding. She took her seat near Tim and looked out of the window as they flew toward the Watchtower.

(The watchtower – 2 hours later)

Bruce arrived at the Watchtower after being told about finding the first Necromancer. Seeing how old the girl was and determining the distance her power stretched out to he was able to determine where most of the Necromancers would be. In Gotham it appeared that there was at least two and they seemed to be far enough apart that they weren't bringing in anything too powerful. Over the course of the next two weeks Tim, Selina, Lois, Zatanna, Phoebe, and Diana worked to find the Necromancers, but with little luck. Every time they believed that they were getting closer it appeared that something was moving them. The idea of another shadow creature with the intelligence like the one they saw in New York and then with the Bana was scary, but it also seemed like the only answer.

(Halloween – Wayne Manor)

Tim prepared to go out on patrol again before he heard the sound of someone knocking. He answered the door to see Diana standing there looking at him strangely.

"It's Halloween Tim. The party is tonight and we all have to attend." She said as his eyebrows arched in surprise.

"I forgot! Oh… Oh crap I forgot to order the costumes!" He said as he looked at Diana in a panic.

"But I didn't." Came the voice of Phoebe from out in the hall.

He watched as she walked in slightly swaying her hips and handed him a suit of clothes and a leather jacket. He put it on and looked at the picture of Angel on the hanger. He noticed that she left him a jar of hair gel and he began working his hair to match the vampire from the television series. He walked toward the doorway and looked across the hall. Her back was to him, but Tim still found himself unable to look away.

Phoebe stood across the hall pulling on the pair of blue jeans that came with the costume for Buffy. She had the shirt in her hand. He watched as she pulled her hair into a pony tail and then pulled the shirt on. She turned to see him standing there.

"I would say something about modesty, but then we both know that I didn't grow up in a modest place." Phoebe said as she walked across the hall and kissed the tip of his nose.

She watched as his jaw hung open. Smiling she helped him close it and then grabbed his hand. She held it softly as they walked together down the stairs. She looked at Bruce and Diana and smiled at them both.

"Thank you both for letting me stay here while I help with mission." She said smiling to the both of them.

Bruce noticed how Tim's eyes seemed to be a little unfocused and realized that his son had just seen something that he would never forget. A smirk crossed his lips and he remained quiet until the two of them turned to walk out to Tim's car.

"What was wrong with Tim?" Diana asked.

"I think that he saw something he didn't expect to get to see yet." He said as he looked at her.

"Oh, OH! I forgot to close her door!"Diana said embarrassed.

"I don't think that Tim is going to complain about it." Bruce said as they walked out to the car.

The car ride seemed quiet, yet it was filled with a sort of buzz and excitement. Diana was watching the interaction between Phoebe and Tim and she smiled softly. It was good to see Tim being more like his old self. She hated for him to lose too much of who he was to the darkness that threatened to swallow him when Kal turned him. She felt Bruce's hand on her arm and she turned toward him. Softly she kissed her husband deeply with all of the love and passion she had. For once, for one night things actually seemed to be wonderful.

Bruce stepped out of the car and helped Diana out. Taking on Diana's suggestion Bruce dressed as a glader and Diana dressed in her chiton. It was funny, but even pregnant she was still beautiful in anything. Shayera had joked that if she wore a trash bag she would look good. Bruce was fairly convinced that was the honest to God's truth. Bruce looked to see Dick standing alone dressed as James Dean. He walked toward his oldest son.

"Not too good of a night?" he asked Dick.

"Not really. I need to patrol. This is taking time away from Blüdhaven." Dick said sounding too much like Bruce himself.

"Like it or not we all have to be here. I'm sure that Blüdhaven will still exist in the morning." Bruce said knowing that the argument wouldn't work.

"I'm here for another ten minutes and I'm out." Dick said as he walked toward the balcony.

Dick watched as the current Wonder Woman walked into the room. Every man and woman wanted to talk to her, and perhaps take some part of what made her so innocent and special with them. He smirked as he thought about the first time Diana talked about meeting Bruce. The similarities were amazing, but he wasn't going to get involved unless she started needing an excuse or reason for help. He watched as a woman who was a leading sponsor for the local humane society move toward the current Wonder Woman.

"Wonder Woman! Wonder Woman can you spare a minute?" A sponsor for the local humane society shouted toward Donna.

Donna slowed and turned toward the sponsor with a smile.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We understand that you are fond of animals and wanted to know if you would be willing to aid us in a fund raiser. Just swinging by would help." The sponsor said.

"Of course. When is it going to be?" Donna asked.

"Tomorrow in Gotham Central Park. Thank you so much Wonder Woman." The sponsor said as she left.

Donna smiled and then she looked to see several men gather toward her. They began to talk to her from every direction and about anything and everything under the sun. She felt as if she was going to get dizzy trying to talk to all of them at once until someone moved closer to her and extended his hand.

"Care to dance?" a young handsome man asked as he looked at her.

"Yes, please!" She exclaimed as she walked out on the floor with him.

"How are you enjoying Gotham so far?" The young man asked her as they began to waltz.

"It has its charms, but it isn't like home." She said sadly as she thought of Themyscira.

The young man worked toward the balcony he had been at and when they stopped dancing he lead her outside. Smiling he looked out at the world beyond them.

"The city has its bright moments." He said as he over looked the area.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue in there." Donna said as she looked at him.

"No problem. I'm Richard Grayson, my friends call me Dick." He said as he extended his hand.

Donna smiled at him and took his hand in a firm enough grip and shook it.

"I didn't know that men can be so… so…" She tried to express what she felt like they were doing in there.

"That we can so much like the hunter and gathers we are descended from? It happens. Most of the men in there are nice enough, but they can be a little forward." Dick said as he smiled and then looked at the stars.

"What about you? What would you consider yourself to be?" Donna asked.

"I'm just me. Not really forward, but with a former playboy as an adopted father I usually don't have to be. Not saying that I can't get dates, but I don't like the kind I can get with that kind of rep following me. So most of the time I don't worry about going out. I just spend my time studying, working, or playing some extreme sports." Dick said as he smiled at her.

"So far you seem different than the other men that I have met." Donna said as she watched him.

"Not really that different. I just know when to be a gentleman." He replied.

(Inside of the party near the balcony.)

Phoebe nudged Tim and they looked at Dick and Donna talking outside.

"Finally… Maybe he will loosen up. He's been on edge ever since him and Kory broke up. That's been about two years ago." Tim said as he watched them.


	5. Of Maniacs and Monsters

**Wraiths**

**Chapter 4 "Of Maniacs and Monsters"**

(Gotham City – Crime Alley)

Tim stood on the roof of a closed down apartment building. The old Brownstone had been a focus of the dark energies like those that he had sensed when they traveled to Bana-Mighdall. However when he began searching the building he found nothing inside except for some empty cans of peas, carrots, and Spam. It was obvious that someone had been there, but they had already cleared out in a matter of minutes. He knelt down beside the places that looked the most used and studied them for several minutes. Whoever had left didn't leave any traces. He looked for the smallest of signs, but it appeared as if they just melted into the walls and disappeared. Thinking about it for a moment he looked at the walls and tried to see if there was any hidden entry ways into it, but that was also a no go. The only other option was that one of the creatures was still leading the Necromancers and trying to get them to full power. Halloween saw a surge in power, but little more activity than normal. Tim stood and rubbed his chin trying to figure it out when his communicator began to beep.

"This is Nightwalker." Tim answered the communicator.

The new code name was a joint idea between him and Phoebe. He knew that he couldn't go back to being Robin, but he wanted to continue to do hero work.

"This is Wonder Girl Nightwalker. I didn't find anything at the buildings Batman said to check." Phoebe said.

"Whoever it is has cleared out the Necromancers again. I think that we should regroup and discuss what we've found." Tim suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll be there in a couple of seconds." Phoebe said before she terminated the communicator.

Tim walked up stairs and watched as Phoebe landed not to far from where he was. She walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She felt his hands on her back and buried her face into the nape of his neck. She turned her head slightly revealing her neck and shoulder.

Phoebe shuttered as she felt his breath on her neck. She couldn't get over how much his breath smelled like peppermint and cream. His touch did more to her than mere words could explain. She felt him kiss her neck and he pulled back not taking any blood. She turned to look at him with a questioning expression.

"I don't need to feed right now, besides… we need to stay focused." He said as he held her.

Unknown to the embracing couple a dark figure watched from the shadows. It smiled psychotically and rubbed its hands together. The creature moved back further into the shadows with this new information. This vampire had a weakness, and it would exploit this weakness in due time.

(The New Legion of Doom's headquarters)

Joker turned his stoic face toward the sound of something entering the room. There before him stood a creature that was more shadow than anything else. It walked toward him with purpose and stretched out its hand.

"Hello Joker, I've heard so much about you." The dark creature said.

"Do I know you?" Joker asked in a quiet voice. The effects of Superman's lobotomy were still very present.

"No, but I have an offer for you. I can give you back your mind. The way it was before Superman turned his crimson gaze on you. All I ask in return is a little help with slowing down a certain vampire." The creature said.

"Like I use to be?" Joker asked.

"Right down to the same sick jokes you loved to pull. Do we have a deal?" The creature asked.

"Ok…" Joker said as he stretched out his hand.

The creature took Joker's hand and then grabbed his forehead. A sudden rush of raw power flowed through him and began repairing the damage done by Kal El. Joker's face began to twitch and then suddenly his psychotic grin returned this face. He began to laugh hysterically.

Harley ran toward their room and looked at Joker as he stood and stripped off the white inmate shirt he had been wearing. He walked over to a closet and pulled out one of his old tailored suits and put it on. Harley watched him and felt excited as he began placing the acid squirting flower, joy buzzers, and various other things on his person. He turned toward her and smiled brightly.

"Harley it's time to give this town an enema!" He exclaimed.

(Batcave)

Tim went over the scene with Bruce and listened as Phoebe explained what she had seen. Bruce took down the information and began putting together a working idea of what was happening. After several minutes he loaded a new program into Tim's micro notebook. Tim looked at the program and realized that with the information they gave him along with the energy signatures that Bruce had recorded from the other creatures and Zatanna he was able to map the movements of the creatures completely.

"It appears that the creatures are using a connection of vortexes. The information that you both provided me allowed me to construct the total mapping sequence. They are connecting these locations." Bruce said as he pointed at half a dozen apartment buildings, "and it seems that each of the buildings are in the poorer, more crime ridden parts of Gotham. The creatures must be feeding off of the darker energies there." Bruce said as he looked at the both of them.

"Then we need to contact Selina, Lois, and Zatanna." Phoebe said as she looked at the buildings.

"That would be the best idea; however, the end result is that one of you will be facing several of these things alone. The others will get there I am certain, but I don't know if they will have time enough to be of any help." Bruce said simply as he looked at both Phoebe and Tim.

"We might have to bring more help in on this." Tim said as he looked at them.

"Maybe Donna and Dick could help." Phoebe suggested.

"Perhaps, but I don't think that we need to be playing match maker." Bruce said as he looked at Phoebe.

"I'm not, but Dick has been trained by you, and Donna is the current Wonder Woman. Their help would be invaluable." Phoebe said as she smirked at Bruce using the same sound logic he had tried to use.

"Hmmmm." Bruce said as he turned around and then looked at the timer.

"Tim you need to get to your sleeping quarters. The sun will be rising in ten minutes." Bruce said as he turned toward the computer.

"Thanks." Tim said as he touched Bruce's shoulder and then walked toward the stair way toward the manor.

Phoebe followed him up the stairs and Bruce watched them. The two of them had bonded. He could tell by the way she acted that Phoebe would lay down her life in a second to protect Tim, and he would do the same for her. The truth was they mirrored him and Diana. The only exception was that Tim would still be here for Phoebe in a thousand years. He pushed the thought away and turned back toward the computer.

(Upstairs in Tim's room)

Tim walked into the darken room and watched as the lighting came on for him. He didn't need it, but he wanted Phoebe to be able to see easier since she had taken to coming into his room with him. She watched as he pulled off his jacket and shirt. The well toned muscles in his back stretched and seemed to ripple as he bent over and touched his toes. She walked toward him and placed her hands on his back.

"Tim..." She said as she leaned her head against him.

He smiled and crawled into the large bed. It had been set up to have heavy curtains around it in case the shutters should fail and not cut out the light. Phoebe waited for him to crawl in and stood outside of the bed. She had shared a bed with him, but he had kept them from doing anything other than sleeping. She loved him, and she wanted him to be her first and her only. Moving slightly she decided that if it didn't happen today then he would be thinking about it for a while at least. She felt her armor fall as she disrobed. Standing there she looked at the mirror and saw the scars on her body. The places where Kal had struck her with barbed wire, and bit her still stood out. She could see the wounds that Tim's blood had healed, and even the small bite marks from Tim as he would carefully drink from her.

She silently prayed that he wouldn't reject her because of the scars on her body. The pictures of the girls in the magazines seemed flawless. None of them had scars, and none of them seemed to weigh an ounce. She reached back and let her hair fall out of the tight pony tail she had been wearing and opened the curtain of the bed and crawled in. Tim stirred long enough to see her as she moved next to him.

"Phoebe?" He asked surprised as she kissed him and moved under the sheets next to him.

Tim felt the normal teenage hormones along with the newer uncharted vampire abilities come out. His fangs extended, but he didn't bite Phoebe. Instead he felt her soft tongue touching his own. Her hands which could be as hard as steel seemed like velvet as she moved them down his chest. She drew back for a moment and looked at him.

"I am as much yours as you are mine. Our souls are one, and in a way we have already mated for life Tim. I want you to be the only one with me." She said as she moved her hands down him and found the pants he still wore.

"Phoebe... are you sure?" He asked as he felt her lips kiss his neck. He felt her bite him slightly before she worked his pants down and looked into his eyes. Her green ones seemed to tell him exactly how she felt. She wanted him. Her hands found him and began moving down the length of him. Her eyes widened in surprise and a sly smile crossed her face. Suddenly that smile turned to uncertainty as she looked at him.

"I'm not sure... I want to do this, but... Tim I don't know exactly... I only know what I feel." She said feeling embarrassed.

He moved her slightly and placed her back on the bed. Kissing her softly he moved up between her legs and softly nibbled her ear.

"I'm not sure either... But together..." He said as he moved forward a little fast.

Her eyes squeezed shut and she gritted her teeth. She felt her finger nails dig into his back as he removed her innocence. She had been hurt before, but this was different. The pain filled her.

"Tim... It hurts..." She said as she turned her head feeling as if she failed.

Tim held her close and softly nuzzled against her neck.

"The pain will go away Phoebe, but if you want to stop." He said.

She shook her head slightly.

"I want to. Tim I want you. Just please be gentle." She said still feeling shame as if she had somehow failed because of the pain.

Tim softly kissed her cheek and then turned her to face him. He could see the look of shame on her face. He kissed her again softly and this time he wrapped his arms protectively around her. Moving slower he pulled back and then pushed forward. He could feel her tense and then slowly she began to relax. A soft moan escaped her lips and she began to move her hips forward to meet his.

"Tim... Tim I love you." Phoebe said in between moans.

The feeling was over powering. Her mother had never told her how wonderful this felt. The pain almost made her stop, but it got better. Maybe it wasn't this good for her because she didn't love her father. Whatever the case was she loved Tim with all of her heart. She could feel the coolness of his body against her. His breath smelled sweet and felt warm against her skin. She leaned up and bit his shoulder softly. He let out a moan and held her close to him as he set up holding on to her and still making love to her.

"I love you." She said time and time again as he entered into her.

Although their first physical love session ended after a few minutes it seemed to have lasted a life time. She felt Tim pull her against him and she didn't resist. She felt the coolness of his skin as he lay behind her. His arm draped protectively around her and she wiggled closer to him. She could feel his breath moving through her hair.

"I never took the time to tell you when I was human, but you smell good. You always smelled good." Tim said as his voice sounded a little sad.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she tried to turn, but his body indicated that he wanted her to lie like this.

"I'm an immortal, and that's great because I get to spend the rest of time with you, but Phoebe… It's a long way off, but I don't know if we can ever really have a family. You know one day have two or three kids, a house, and picket fence, all of that stuff." Tim said.

"We'll have each other, and that will be enough for me." She said.

"I hope so. I don't want to have you only to lose you to someone who can give you children later on in life." Tim said.

This time Phoebe turned around and sat up. She looked directly at Tim and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"You're not going to lose me if we can't have children Timothy Drake. I am bonded to you, we are mated for life, and for us that is a very long time. Besides there is always adoption if we can't, but we don't need to be worrying about it right now anyway." She said as she leaned over and kissed him.

Her breasts softly touched his chest and he pulled her into a hug. She smiled and pulled back a little.

"You know you are worth it. My sisters don't know what they are missing." Phoebe said as she laid her head against his shoulder.

(Gotham – The Burrows – Nightsky Apartments)

Nocturna looked at the simple apartment and cursed her luck. She had gotten an old practicing witch to draw the runes to protect her from the eyes of the council, but it didn't do anything else. Her hands traced the slight bump of her pregnant belly. Kal's child was growing in her. She knew that boy or girl the child would be powerful, so powerful that the council was willing to kill her. If she could stay hidden for a few more years and train her child then the council would fall.

Her head suddenly lifted and turned toward the sound of knocking. She walked carefully over to the door and looked outside. Standing there was a pizza delivery boy with green hair sticking out from under his hat. She realized who it was and dove back as a bang sign went through the peep hole and embedded into the wall.

"Hello Morticia!" Joker laughed as he opened the door now ruined by the acid squirted on the door knob.

"Joker? How in the hell are you able to be standing there like this?" She asked as she watched him move closer to her.

"Let's say that a special interest group liked my work from the old days. I have a deal for you old lady of the night, old maid of fair skin!" He said with glee.

"You are treading on dangerous ground." She said in a growl.

"Perhaps, but what I have to offer should be more than enough to make up for it. We are willing to let you live in the Legion of Doom's headquarters which is protected from magic, and we will even supply fresh meals for you nightly. All I ask is that you turn Harley." Joker said with a sick twinkle in his eye.

"Why do you want Harley to have this gift?" She asked.

"If Harley is a vampire then she is going to be as strong as good old Wonder Woman I'd wager. Why think of the jokes we could pull; the carnage we could unleash. The world could be our whoopee cushion again!" Joker exclaimed.

"I take it I don't really have a choice." Nocturna said as she looked at the trick gun in his hand.

"That's why I like you Morticia. You understand the way the joke is delivered." Joker said as he stood and motioned for her to walk out in front of him.

(Watchtower – Medical Room)

Lois watched as the techs ran another ultrasound on her and she looked at the still growing fetus inside of her. Clark, the real Clark had wanted kids with her. He was afraid that it would hurt her and so they had considered adoption, or even finding a way of artificially carrying the baby. What was left of Clark was gone, but this child... This child would be part of Clark. It was half created by Kal El. Kal El, the bastard, was all that was left of Clark when Luthor pushed him too far. Clark died, and then Kal El followed him when he screwed with the wrong vampires. She smirked at that. They had the power to kill Clark a hundred times over before, but they left him alone because he didn't set after them.

"The baby is growing normally according to what Mr. Constantine has told us about vampire biology." The tech said as she helped Lois up.

"Speaking of which, where is John?" Lois asked

"Mr. Constantine said that he would be right back, but he had to take care of some business dealing with the Ancients." The tech said as she handed Lois back her short black dress.

Lois slid the dress on and watched the tech's face. The tech was watching her with complete interest. She almost seemed to long for Lois. The fact that she had sexuality leaking out of her pours had benefits. If she ever lost the blood stone she could find a meal. Not to mention it made for some amazing sex with John. She would rather it be Clark, not Superman, not Kal El, but Clark Kent her husband, but that was not going to happen. She walked to the door and watched the tech softly lean over the table and rub against it slightly as she cleaned it. Lois let a small laugh escape her lips. After all she had done the same thing when she was human and the washing machine was on spin cycle.

The hall of the Watchtower was fairly quiet. She could hear more now than she could before and she heard a few voices. Selina was talking to John Irons who had joined as Steel. The two of them seemed to be hitting it off. Maybe something would happen for the former cat burglar turned vampire. A little further in the distance she heard a training program and walked to watch Nightwing teaching the current Wonder Woman about sword play.

She couldn't help but listen in to the banter Dick was giving her.

"You know for an immortal princess who has training from the Amazons I would expect a little more. I beat you in less than three strikes. Again." Nightwing said as the sound of his voice moved further away.

"You've been lucky." Wonder Woman said in a slightly uptight and miffed voice.

"He's got you where he wants you." Lois said as she listened and soon the sound of crashing was heard and a female groan came from the floor.

"Told you." Lois said as she moved further down the hall.


	6. Dead and Buried

**Wraiths**

**Chapter 5 "Dead and Buried"**

(New York City – Under Central Park – Vampire order meeting room)

Sojina looked at the elders sitting in the head of the Order. She was called up to report the findings of the investigation, and currently she had nothing. Zatanna had stopped the creatures from reappearing in the Egyptian desert, and that was fine and well for the vampires that lived there, but the elders preferred to live in more domestic arrangements.

"Tell us Sojina why you should retain your title as Lady and Enforcer when you can not do such a simple task as relaying what we want to know." The eldest vampire said as she arched an eye brow at Sojina.

Sojina hated Isis. The woman was annoying as all hell, but the worst part was the fact that she didn't take no for an answer. Two hundred years ago she had arranged for Sojina to be under her, and then she offered a very important job to Sojina. It was the kind of job that only comes around once in a life time or in Sojina's case just once. The price for the job was simple. She was to do anything and everything Isis commanded at any time. That wasn't too bad, but Carmella had been Isis' master, and that meant that Isis enjoyed both men and women. Sojina shuttered as she thought about the elder vampire trying to get her to do things she would never do.

"I should keep my job because the threat is already lifting. Egypt should be proof of that." Sojina said in a hiss.

"Yes, your hired hands did manage to stop the dark creatures from crossing over any more there, but how? What was their secret?" Isis asked as she neared Sojina.

"Their magic user said that she found the cause and removed it." Sojina said looking at Isis and not blinking.

If this was how Isis wanted to play then by God this was how she was going to play.

"Don't try to stand against me fledgling!" Isis roared at Sojina.

"Take your seat Isis." Came an American voice.

Isis turned to the voice and looked at Alexander Hamilton. He studied her for a moment and stood. The former founding father held a flashlight in his hand and the device was able to produce a synthetic version of sunlight. It wouldn't kill, but it hurt like hell.

"You are not my elder." Isis said testing him.

He looked at her and flipped the light on, touching her covered foot and making her scream and then back away.

"No, I'm not your elder. I'm a business man who took the position as a member of the order because of the knowledge I have. I know every inner working of the banking system and because of that I am invaluable. You however are a very naughty girl who needs discipline daily." He said with a sly grin.

Isis almost blushed and turned away. Hamilton seemed able to get to her even after their disagreement, and that suited Sojina all the better.

"I've sent an agent to Gotham to check on the progress. He's a trusted day walker. Well trusted as long as I pay him." Sojina said as she looked at the order.

"Who is this agent?" Hamilton asked.

"Slade Wilson, better known as Deathstroke. He is the one I am sending, and he will report back to me on the happenings there." Sojina said as she looked at him.

(Wayne Manor – an hour before sunset)

Phoebe stretched as she felt Tim move beside her. She felt as if they had been on a long, amazing journey together and came out understanding each other even better than before. Their bond had connected their souls, but their mating had connected them physically. Tim kissed her shoulder and hugged her tightly against him.

"I love you." He said to her as they lay together.

"I love you too." She purred as she felt his breath on her skin.

Slowly he forced himself to sit up, but as he did she followed. He felt her hand grasp his own before she moved to the curtain and stuck her head out for a moment. Once she was happy that the sun light was still not in the room with them she opened the curtain and moved off of the bed. Tim moved the side of the bed and watched as she picked up her armor. Suddenly she stopped and she turned toward him. He watched as she picked up his shirt and pulled it on over her.

"I need a shower… Do you mind if use your shirt?" She asked.

He shook his head no and watched her start to walk out. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him.

"Tim… You might think about taking one as well…" She said with a sly grin as she opened the door to the shared bath.

As if he just understood what she meant he got up and headed to the bathroom. He opened the door and looked at her as she bent over the tub adjusting the water.

"I hoped that you would understand what I meant." She said as he shut the door.

(New York – Alexander's secondary apartment)

Isis looked around at the furniture within the apartment. Most of it was well over three hundred years old. The sitting chairs, dinning table, even the light fixtures all where from an older simpler time. She pulled the robe of Alexander's tighter around her shoulders. Alexander was what she wanted and needed now. Intelligent, driven, and willing to give her everything she wants as long as she does what he wants. She still felt her body tingle after the last session. The moment after leaving the meeting he had brought her home and ravished her. There were times in the last few months they have been together that he would bring a willing human in on their fun, but he allowed her to choose.

She closed her eyes and opened them again. This time her eyes where not blood red, but they where blacker than the darkest ink. She stretched out her hand a gateway opened between the other world and this one. A dark creature stepped out several of its teeth had been broken and it looked strained and tired.

"I've missed you Raddrick." Isis said as she stepped forward and kissed his neck.

"Isis my master, my love we have reached a problem." He said as he looked at her pale face.

"What problem is that?" she asked.

"The younglings are getting too close to the new necromancers. If they find them and their magic user trains them then all of your planning will be gone. You will not be able to take full control of the council." Raddrick said as his dark eyes looked on her.

His face contorted into an angry expression and he grabbed her robe. Suddenly she was jerked forward and his nostrils flared as he looked into her eyes.

"The one you are with has been with you! You were my wife before you where turned!" He exclaimed in anger.

"Raddrick I am still your wife, but I have to use him to get the things needed to keep enough confusion within the council. If they learn that Carmella turned me into a Necromancer then not only will I be killed, but all of those connected to me will be killed. Thousands of potential servants will be lost." She said looking at him trying to remain composed.

"You have a way of talking yourself out of trouble. It won't always work Isis. I grow tired of waiting for the great awaking to occur. The best chance would have been on Halloween." He stated as he looked at her.

"I promise you Raddrick I will gather the energy needed once you have condensed the Necromancers together in one place." Isis said to him.

Raddrick stood still for a few moments before he walked around the apartment and looked at the old furniture adoring Hamilton's apartment. He touched the sturdy chairs, and looked at the old floor rugs.

"He clings to his old life doesn't he?" Raddrick asked Isis as he circled part of the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Nothing yet, but take this as you will." Raddrick said as he placed his hand firmly on the arm of a chair and it began to smolder for a second before he pulled his hand away and left a large black mark.

"You are mine through vows. This other 'man' is not to touch you in anyway that even remotely comes close to how I touch you. The moment he does I will reveal to the entire order what you are Isis. They will know what you planned to do, and they will send you to be with me for all time." He said as his eyes narrowed.

Isis watched as Raddrick disappeared and for the first time in a long time she felt afraid. Raddrick had been a jealous man when he was alive, and now… Jealous didn't even begin to describe it. He wanted to ensure that no else touched her at all. Everything was starting to fall apart. On one hand Hamilton would most likely ensure that she wouldn't get caught if she agreed to fulfill every lustful desire he had, but if she did… Then Raddrick would take and allow the order to see exactly what she is.

"Are you coming back to bed?" The sound of Alexander Hamilton's voice carried into the next room.

"Of course…" She said as she turned around.

"Good… Leave your clothes out there." He answered through the door.

She turned and looked at the black mark. Hopefully Raddrick wouldn't have the energy to see through her eyes for a while.

(Gotham - The Burrows)

Tim listened to the sounds of the night and waited as Selina and Lois both contacted him that they where ready to storm the apartments Bruce had indicated that the vortexes opened in. The moment they contacted him he opened a channel with Wonder Woman and Nightwing.

"This will get dangerous, and I'm not talking about a little dangerous these things are a hell of a stronger than they look. Don't give them a chance to run, and don't give them a chance to claw you." Tim said over the communicator.

After a moment he took a breath and looked toward the direction that Phoebe was in. She was going in alone as well and it scared him a little that she would be on her own. He knew that she was a powerful warrior, but the fact was he didn't want those things to have a chance to put her into a curse like they had done to him.

"Go." He said as he slammed into the window. He looked to see a fifteen year old girl sitting on the floor. She had a can of spam open and was eating as she looked at him. A dark figure stepped out and growled as it grabbed her and tried to run.

Tim ran forward and jumped grabbing the girl's ankle. The creature turned and swiped at him. He dodged its attack and slammed his fist into its jaw. The creature backed up and looked at the girl and then at Tim. It let out a howl and suddenly three more shadow creatures appeared beside it.

"Time to die youngling." A familiar voice said as it stepped forward.

"Your ass is still mine." Tim said as he looked at the creature.

"Perhaps, but I believe we shall kill you first." The creature said as it slammed its fist toward Tim.

Tim jumped back and grabbed a loose brick. He hurled it at the creature and watched as the brick connected and made it stumble back. He grabbed the girl and ran toward the window. As he jumped he felt something strike his back. He didn't stop until he hit roof of the shorter building along the side of the old brown stone he had been in. The girl whimpered and backed away from Tim.

"Please…" She said as she looked up.

Tim saw her eyes begin to turn and become dark. She leaned her head back and out a terrible scream. Tim covered his ears and hit the roof. It felt as if the girl was climbing inside of his head. She quit and Tim shook his head trying to focus.

"They showed me my power." She said walking towards him. "I know what I can do to you." The girl said playfully as she touched his arm. "I know what you are like, and who you are now." She said quietly.

"Do you also know that I'm a vampire and likely to drain you if you do that again?" Tim snarled the response.

The girl backed up and looked at him as his eyes focused on her.

"Yes youngling… let yourself go. Turn this one for us." Came the voice of the creature.

Tim realized what the creature wanted. It wanted him to turn this necromancer into a vampire. If he did then the necromancer would be able to keep the gates open for all time. He resisted and snarled at the girl.

"You are coming with me." He said as he lightly rapped her on the side of the head knocking her unconscious. Tim caught her before she landed. With the girl in his arms, he quickly made his way out of the building.

"I've got one." He said over the communicator.


	7. Light in the Darkness

**Wraiths**

**Chapter 6 "Light in the Darkness"**

(Watchtower – holding area)

Tim looked at the sleeping girl. She was the only necromancer to be caught. The other one was able to be transported out of the area before Selina was able to get to her. Tim felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at Phoebe who had come into the room carrying a bottle of Mountain Dew. She drank a little of the citrus soda and then smiled at him.

"Good job." She said.

"She invaded my mind." Tim said, feeling no reason to hide what would soon be out anyway.

"Wait… What?" Phoebe asked.

"She opened my mind and tried to take it over. Something, someone has been training them. This is bigger than just a new group of necromancers like Zatanna thought. Something wants these necromancers to gain power and do it quick. I think it has to do with their ability to control vampires, or at least younger vampires." He said as he looked at her.

"Tim… are you alright?" Phoebe asked, as she looked him over to make sure that he didn't have any residual effects.

"I'm fine, but I don't want to turn on you if something goes wrong." Tim said.

Phoebe could almost sense where he was going with this and shook her head violently.

"You are not driving me off Timothy Drake. I am going to help you with this, and help you get through it." She said as her eyes narrowed at him.

(Gotham City – Gotham Cemetery)

The Cemetery was a dark and foreboding place, but add in the fact that Necromancers were allowing shadow creatures from the other side to cross over and it was an even worse place to be. The person who sat on top of a large head stone didn't seem to care. He watched the night with his one good eye and then moved silently as he caught a glimpse of something moving. He had followed the heroes working on this project for some time. He had come to understand that what they were dealing with was Necromancers. Silently the man moved from his perch and followed the dark figure he had seen. He watched as it disappeared into a building.

"Sojina, I have found one of the hiding places for those things. From my tracking of these heroes, I have discovered that they are dealing with Necromancers. Zatanna has used the term a few times." Deathstroke said into a communicator.

"Necromancers? Chyort voz'mi!" She exclaimed as her head began to swim. The warnings from her mother in the old country about cursing came to mind, but now wasn't the time to worry about it.

"Stay in contact with me, and warn me if there is anything that they attempt to do toward us." Sojina told him before she disconnected the transmission.

Slade smirked and slinked toward the building. So far, this was the easiest money he had made in quite some time.

(John Constantine's room – Watchtower)

John looked at the wall and tried his hardest not to think about what Destiny and Death had told him. So far Lois had been someone he enjoyed being with, and now to find out that she could be in jeopardy was pissing him off.

(Ancient's meeting yesterday)

"John before you leave there is something that you should know." Destiny said as he stood. His long robe dragging slightly as he walked toward Constantine.

"What do you want to tell me?" John asked.

"The one you are with will be in great danger. The order has a traitor and that traitor will use all fledglings to fight her war for her. I cannot see her face, for she has the power to hide it, but I have seen her actions and know that she is a necromancer by birth. She is using the new Necromancers to stir up trouble and gain control of their powers so she can command them. She plans to over throw the council and enslave all of the Earth." Destiny said as he looked at John.

"What about the League?" John asked.

"I see many deaths." Destiny answered honestly, as he slowly walked back over to his seat.

"He's right John. I received my list and in three months, over two-thirds of the League will die. If the events unfolding don't change the world will be in great peril." Death said as she looked at Constantine for a moment.

Everything seemed to slow down in that second. Destiny and Death both just confirmed that if this necromancer threat wasn't stopped several members of the Justice League, and Lois could be doomed. His best chance of finding out who the member of the order was that posed a threat was to find her maker. For a vampire to be the member of the order they had to be at least six hundred years old, so that limited the number of makers to only four or five hundred. Well, four or five hundred still alive. Of course, there was Camilla. The thought of the ancient vampire made him shiver. Camilla was banished from the order ages ago because of her lustful acts. Hamilton may be a lecher, but he didn't hold a light to Lady Camilla.

"Then I've got work to do." Constantine said.

"John… you don't understand. As an Ancient, you can't directly interfere with the direction of the events. A mortal or unaligned immortal must change the direction." Death said to him.

"True, but as a sorcerer I have the ability to gather information and pass it on. It's not directly interfering if I'm not the one to act on the information." Constantine said as he headed toward the door.

(Present – John's room)

John was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Lois come in. Suddenly her cold hands touched his neck and he let a smile escape from his lips for the briefest second.

"How was the trip to the medical lab? I forgot to ask over the communicator." John said.

"The baby's growing normally. I don't know how I am going to be through this, but I know that dad said mom was a royal bitch through her pregnancy, so get ready for it." Lois said jokingly.

John let out a slight laugh and the way he acted told Lois that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked.

"Something that was said at the meeting has brought a few things to light. Lois, I'm going to have to track down some information, and I may be gone for a while." John said.

"What was said John?" Lois asked.

"The end of the world as we know it is coming. Destiny dropped the bomb on me at the meeting. I have to find Carmilla and ask her about vampires she turned. One of them is a Necromancer and is planning on betraying the order. If that vampire does it will send the world into chaos." John answered simply.

"What? Then we should all go!" Lois exclaimed

"That's not an option. Carmilla loves women. She loves living and undead women and enjoys making them bend to her will. She's one of the oldest vampires in existence, and she would like nothing more than to make you and Selina perform something out of a raunchy porn flick for the fun of it. I don't want to subject you to that kind of evil." John said.

"John, you're cute, but I'm going. I'm telling the others, and they are going to want to go too." Lois said.

"It's a really bad idea." John said before he heard the door open and then suddenly she was gone.

(Storage room 3-b)

Lois looked at Tim, Phoebe, Selina, Zatanna, and Diana as they all gathered in the make shift council room for their little paranormal team.

"I've called everyone here because of what John found out. The world is going to end soon. Apparently, one of the order is a necromancer and is planning to overthrow the order and when this happens the world will fall into chaos. He's going to go and speak to Carmilla, and I think that we should be along as well." Lois said.

"Wait a minute. Lady Carmilla, he's going to go and talk to Lady Carmilla? That's insane! She'll tear him apart!" Zatanna said as she looked at Lois.

"That's why we should go." Lois replied.

"No, she could tear through all of us in a matter of minutes. We need someone to go who is pure. Each one of us as been jaded in one way or another." Zatanna said.

"Why pure?" Diana asked.

"Most vampires enjoy virgin blood, but someone that is pure has a light within themselves that can harm even old vampires." Zatanna answered.

"So someone like Donna would be good to take with us?" Diana asked.

It was as if a light went off behind Zatanna's eyes and she called for Donna over the communicators.

A few moments later Donna walked in. She looked at Zatanna questioningly for a few moments.

"Donna we may need you to go with us. There is a vampire that we are going to go and question, but she is very old, and very powerful. We need someone pure to go with us." Zatanna said as she looked at the Amazon princess.

"I see. I will be glad to help of course." Donna said.

"You are wondering why we need someone pure." Lois stated the obvious.

"I was wondering why, but I thought that I would wait and ask Zatanna afterward." Donna said.

"It is because someone pure can radiate a special kind of energy that drives vampires back and weakens them. We will need that in order to keep this elder vampire from going all gung ho on us." Lois stated.

"What about all of you?" Donna asked.

"What we find out is more important than our comfort." Tim stated as he looked at the others.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"In about two hours." Zatanna said.

"Is there anyone else that should come with us? I have no doubts that Tim is a wonderful detective, but if he is in pain from this energy I emit then he might not be able to track things easily. Perhaps we should ask Batman to accompany us." Donna suggested.

"He's busy keeping tabs on the activity in Gotham. Not to mention that he's been tracking the Necromancer activity all over the world. However, you are right in that we may need someone with his detective skills. I'll contact Nightwing." Selina said as she walked toward the intercom.

Donna was thinking of Diana more than herself when she suggested Bruce. She knew that Diana was getting far along in her pregnancy and it wouldn't be long before she gave birth. But Nightwing! The man was infuriating! He went out of his way to push her buttons and make her train harder. She thought that she was a master of swordplay, but he proved how much she needed to practice.

"Are you sure that his skills are compatible with Batman's?" Donna asked not wanting to admit the reason for her hesitance.

"He was trained by him. Besides I thought that you where checking him out in the training room." Phoebe said.

"I was admiring his abilities as a warrior." Donna said truthfully. She just didn't mention that she was also checking out how fit he was.

"Sure… It had nothing to do with the fact that those tights show off how well built he is." Phoebe said with a laugh.

"You are being annoying." Donna said as she looked at the young Bana.

"I'm being truthful. I'll admit that when I first sparred with Tim I checked him out. Pretty often in fact." Phoebe said as she smiled

If Tim could blush, he would have. He watched as Nightwing walked into the room and looked at them.

"What's this mission I'm being asked to go on?" He asked the group.

(Two hours later on the Javelin)

John looked at those on the Javelin with him and cursed slightly. He didn't want to pull others into this mess. Carmilla wasn't someone you fucked with, and she would view a group this big as threatening. Chances was that the moment they walked into her castle or palace, or hovel, depending how well the order left her, she was going to be watching them and trying to work her magic on them.

"John exactly where is she?" Zatanna asked.

"She's located near Bramm's Castle. She might actually be inside of it if she was left enough wealth. Her falling out with the order put a serious bite into her finances, and that was a very long time ago." John said as he watched the javelin near Bramm's castle in Europe.

"Do not engage her unless she engages you first, and don't try to threaten her. Carmilla is the oldest vampire that I know about, and if she doesn't think that your threat is funny she will kill you." John said as the Javelin landed.

"Anything else we need to know?" Phoebe asked.

"She's bisexual and loves to make men and women fall in love with her." John said as the door opened.

Selina stopped for a second and thought about what John just said.

"Wait… Did you just say that she's…" Selina started.

"Yes, she is exactly what you think I said she is. Keep your mind the entire time." John said as they reached the front of the door.

"What do we do now?" Lois asked.

"We wait for her to invite us in." Zatanna said.

The old wooden door of the castle creaked open. The inside of the room soon lit up with several dozen candles that all flickered to life at the same time. John walked in and a rich, sensuous voice echoed down the hall.

"Who are these wonderful pets that have graced me with their presence? Have you come to find rapture in the arms of Carmilla?" The voice asked.

"We came for information." John said.

"Ahhh the Ancient. I wondered when you would grace me with your presence. Why didn't you just ask your seer?" Carmilla asked.

"You know the rules of the ancients Carmilla." John replied.

"And yet here you are. Your rules are as easily cast aside as a former lover. Tell me Ancient, which of those with you are you willing to trade for information? Is it one of the Amazon sluts? Perhaps your fledging lover. Whichever it is I suggest that you decide now and offer them to me." Carmilla said with a haughty laugh.

"Show yourself you bitch!" Phoebe shouted in anger

"So much anger, and so in love. She will be perfect. I shall make her lover mine, and then I shall make her mine. That is the price for the information you seek." Carmilla said in a soft purr.

"If you so much as try to touch Tim…" Phoebe started to say when a dark shadow began to gather around itself.

Unlike the shadow creatures this shadow almost seemed to have a essence and a light. The shadow quickly took a form and a pale beauty stood at the end of the hall. She looked up at them and began walking toward them. Every inch of her was nothing short of perfection and what was worse was the fact that she knew it. She walked with grace and purpose, her flaming red hair flowing freely around her shoulders. The gown she wore didn't show too much skin, but it hugged her tightly showing off her over gracious curves. As she came closer, they could see that her eyes weren't red, but instead they where a brilliant gold color and her lips looked as if someone had crushed a ruby and lightly sprinkled it on them. She turned her beautiful unmarked face toward Phoebe and smiled.

"Child, I could take him without my magic right now. There are things that I can do that you haven't even heard of." She purred as she looked at Tim.

"He is mine." Phoebe said unwilling to back down.

"Carmilla we are not offering anyone." John said.

"Ancient, you know the rules of the order. Any information given is to be bartered for a gift. Unless of course there is fear of destruction, and then it is given to a select being who is capable of stopping said destruction." Carmilla responded as she licked her ruby red lips.

"You're not part of the order Carmilla. It's been well over a thousand years since you have been part of them." John said as he held his ground.

"I still follow the old rules Ancient. You are all guests being that you where invited, but I shall take a gift from you this night." Carmilla said as she grabbed Tim's wrist.

Before she could take another step Donna stepped forward and in the presence of something as old, and corrupt as Carmilla she began to glow. Donna didn't know why she glowed, or how it was happening, but a glow from deep inside of her began to emit and it slammed against the older vampire.

"NO!" Carmilla hissed as she backed away.

"Now, the information." John said.

"You've weakened me… You must let me feed from one of you. If you want this information, I must have a little blood. I'm not asking much no more than a cup full." Carmilla said trying to appear weak.

"I tire of your games Carmilla. Give us the information now." John said.

"To hell with you!" Carmilla said before she ran down the hall and disappeared into what looked like a maze of hallways.

"So now what do we do?" Zatanna asked.

"We have no choice but to follow her and find out the information we need." Nightwing said as he walked a little ways and then stopped.

They watched as the young hero pulled a bird shaped throwing star and hurled it toward what appeared to be an empty part of the hall. The moment it got between two suits of armor both suits moved and sliced their swords downward. They watched as the armor stepped down from their perches and turned to face them.

"Enchanted Armor?" Donna asked.

"Former lovers, Carmilla trapped their souls inside of the armor. They fight for her because they love her. They won't stop until the armor is destroyed." Zatanna replied.


	8. Finding Truth

**Wraiths**

**Chapter 7 'Finding Truth'**

(Brams Castle – Main hall)

Dick watched the two suits of armor as they neared them. At first there was nothing more than the clicking of their steel feet against the stone floor, but then softly and slowly raising in volume words began to come from the suits of armor.

"You shall not touch her! You shall not touch my beloved! She's mine!" The suits of Armor cried out in unison as they neared the group and thrust their swords toward them.

Dick jumped back and unleashed an explosive bird shaped boom-a-rang. The explosive struck the suit of armor and caused it to fall to the floor. He almost breathed a sigh of relief until the armor began to reconnect together.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said as he backed toward the others.

"How do we stop them?" Lois asked.

"They are powered by the souls that are connected to them. Eventually they will no longer be able to reconnect together. The more damage you do, the more they have to draw from their energy to pull themselves together." John said as he unleashed a hell fire spell on one of the suits of armor.

"So hit them until they don't get up anymore. I can do that." Phoebe said as she rushed forward, slamming her sword into the chest of one of the suits of armor. She then hacked into it knocking the arms and legs loose. She didn't stop there and continued until the entire suit of armor was in pieces.

She watched as it began to reconnect. The sound of something metal slamming against the wall caught her attention and she turned to see Tim ripping into the other suit of armor. Laying behind her was a broad sword. Each time they destroyed the armor it rebuilt, but as the minutes pressed on the rate at which the armor was pulling itself together began to slow. Finally after several more times of magically and physically destroying the armor they watched the armor stop pulling itself together and instead it barely managed to wiggle.

"Everyone watch each article around us. Anything and everything around us has the possibility of being connected to a soul of a former lover." John said as they walked forward.

Diana stopped walking for a moment as she looked toward a marble statue. The statue was of an Amazon and dressed in full battle armor. The look on the statue's face was that of love, longing, and desire. She could almost feel the pull of the statue and stopped as she watched it's mouth smirk. She turned to leave and go back toward the others, but the doors to this room began to close.

"Hello sister." Came a rich, lust-filled voice of a slain Amazon now connected to the statue.

It stepped down and the marble began to change into flesh and blood. Diana watched the white hair become golden and looked as the blank eyes became bright green. The Amazon circled her and then stopped as the other shadow in the room moved. Diana recognized the long dead Amazon from the stories her mother and sisters told late at night. Her name was Smyrna, she had been one of the women Heracles had taken with him when he fled Themiscrya. Smyrna hissed at the shadow moving and started to back up. Tim stepped forward and looked at the long dead Amazon.

"We can free you." Tim said as he looked at Smyrna.

"I am not trapped. I live for my love, for my queen. She is everything to me. She took me away from Heracles when he left the island. She was tender and kind to me. It was not her fault that she took too much of my life force! Leave her and this place ALONE!" The long dead Amazon screamed as she raised her sword and pointed it at Tim.

"Men, all men are naught more than dogs! Vile betrayers and boasters! Each of you stealers of virginity and purity! I shall slay you and protect my queen's purity!" She screeched as she jumped forward and thrust the sword.

(Outside of the sectioned off room.)

Lois looked at the others try to get the room open and looked at what could be a joining room. She walked toward it and the doors slammed shut. She turned and the lights completely went out within the room. She turned toward a single item. Standing there was faceless statue. She neared it and suddenly the statue turned toward her. She watched as it stepped down and glasses began to form on its face.

She felt her breathing rush harder as she watched the statue take on normal skin color and dark hair began to sprout. She gasped, as it's clothes became a flannel shirt, blue jeans, and work boots. Her eyes began to mist over with fresh tears of blood as the face completely changed and the statue faced her complete and whole.

"Lois, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I became so horrible. It really wasn't me. It wasn't who I am and you know that. I'm Clark Kent, not Kal El. I want to make it up to you. I want to be the kind of husband you can be proud of, and the father that I need to be to our child." He said as he neared her.

"You're not Clark." She said sadly, as she backed away.

"I am Lois. I've never slept with Carmilla, but she offered me a chance. It was an off chance that you might walk in here and I could come back to you. Please don't end what we had together. Don't end what we were together." He said.

"You did that Cla… Kal. You did it the moment you fucked Diana on our bed. The moment you killed Luthor, you went somewhere I couldn't follow and became something that I'm not." She said as her back pressed against the door.

"But I'm not that anymore Lois. I'm Clark. I'm just Clark now." He said before his lips found hers.

Lois cursed herself for being so weak. She cursed herself for needing him so badly. She missed Clark, the real Clark, like the fields of grass missed the rain. And she hungered for him more than her hunger for blood could ever compare. She found her tongue striking out and diving into his mouth. Her hands found the front of his shirt and she pulled it open. The ripple of his muscles called to her. She felt his hand moving up her dress, and soon she was bending to his will. She felt him move her toward what looked like a bed.

"Don't leave me again Smallville, Clark promise me, that you will never leave me again." She said as she felt him lay her down on the bed.

"Oh, I won't ever leave you Lois." He said as his body began to change.

Lois looked at the being over her in horror as it took a different form. Horns grew out of its head and its legs became like goat legs. It held her against itself and then she looked in its other hand and saw Clark. His body was beaten and bruised. He moaned and looked at Lois.

"Lois… Run! Get away from him!" Clark shouted as the large demon laughed.

"The poor fool. He didn't realize that heaven and hell are quite real. And now… Now I own you." The demon said as it pulled Lois toward its mouth.

"No! No! NO!" She screamed as she tried to pull away from him.

She watched as the dark creature's head moved closer and felt its teeth touch her shoulder. She screwed her eyes shut unwilling to watch this thing take control of her when suddenly he stopped. She barely opened her eyes to see Clark trying to stop the thing before it slammed him to the ground.

"You should know your place Kent!" The creature growled.

"Lois get away please!" Clark shouted as he tried to hold the creature.

"Clark!" She shouted before she grabbed a piece of furniture and slammed it against the demon. It howled and turned back to face her.

She rushed the creature and slammed its body against the wall. She looked down to see that her action had slammed the creature against an axe that stood against the wall. It groaned and stepped forward before it fell and its body turned to ash. She turned to look at Clark who was still beaten and bruised.

"I thought that I had lost you completely." She said as she helped him up.

"You did. The moment I killed Luthor part of me died and that part went straight to hell. I've been there ever since. The other part of me, the part that bonded with Nocturna is still there. Lois I can't leave this castle. I can't even step out of this room or I will go straight back to the torment that waits for me. I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm dead. I want to be a father to our child, and I want to be the husband that you deserve, but I can't." He said as he rested his weary head on her shoulder.

"I missed you every day. Do you know that Clark? Every single day since you turned I missed you." She said softly as she held him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, and I wish that I could make it up to you. I wish that I could walk out of here with you." He said as the door opened and John Constantine walked in.

Constantine looked at the soul of Clark Kent and smirked. He knew that while he liked and was starting to love Lois, Clark was her soul mate. He was the other half of her, and while he couldn't bring Clark back for her he could do something else for her.

"I'll watch over her mate." John said as he pulled a cross out of her belt and stood near the soul.

"May the father bless you and keep you. May his understanding fall upon you and may he take the darkness and stains on your soul and cast them away. For as it is written what is loosed on Earth shall be loosed in heaven. By the power granted to me by the father, the son, and the Holy Ghost I absolve you of your sins." John said as a bright light covered Clark.

Lois watched as his body healed and suddenly he was standing dressed, as he was when they went to visit Martha and Jonathan Kent.

"I'll wait for you sweetheart." Clark said as he started to disappear.

"Thank you." Lois said as she turned to Constantine.

He could see bloody tears rolling down her cheeks and he raised her head up.

"The time will come that you will rejoin him love, but it's not today." Constantine said as he kissed her softly.

Zatanna stood outside and watched what was happening. She knew that she really shouldn't feel betrayed by the friendship and relationship between Lois and John, but deep down she felt really betrayed. It almost felt as if John couldn't get as close to her as he was with Lois, but then maybe that was part of the problem. She turned and walked a few steps and with her mind elsewhere, the castle had no trouble pulling her into a room.

Zatanna looked at the painting in a room and knew that she shouldn't go toward it, but the painting called to her. Slowly she made her way toward it and realized that it was of the inferno that Dante had traveled through to save his beloved Beatrice. As she neared the painting, the doors closed.

"Pride! Pride and greed! Guilty! Guilty!" voices began to shout. Zatanna watched as hands formed from everywhere and grabbed her. Suddenly she felt her clothes tear and a needle and thread along with what looked like the tattered remains of Bruce's old Batsuit appeared. The hands moved the material toward her. The tattered remnants of the suit began to envelope her and the hands began to stitch it around her.

It took her a second to fight back the panic she felt. "I'm not like him! Evael em enola!" She shouted.

The entire room flooded with light and suddenly the doors opened. She turned and walked out pulling her jacket closer to her.

(Outside of the room in the hall)

Selina watched Lois and felt her heart go out to the other woman. She knew what it felt like to loose the one that you loved, but Lois had lost Clark to death. Bruce was alive, but he was never going to be hers again. She turned and sighed as she stepped forward and suddenly a movement in a mirror caught her attention. She stepped toward the mirror and the room closed off. She turned to look at the door and saw a set of mirrors. Each place she turned to she could see nothing but mirrors. Slowly the image inside of them began to change. She watched the red velvet color of the room slowly turn dark in the mirrors. It began to cast a shadow of a darken street. As she walked the street, she noticed it was the one that ran next to her old apartment building in Gotham. She walked closer to the apartment and stopped as she heard the sounds of someone moaning lost in pleasure.

"Diana… I love you." Bruce's voice carried over the room. Selina wanted to stop and turn around. She didn't want to see Bruce and Diana together.

Something inside of her made her turn the next corner and she looked to see Diana on her knees. Her beautiful mouth seemed to engulf his organ as he leaned his head against the brick wall. Selina watched as Diana's head moved back and forth slightly and finally she pulled away from Bruce.

"Tell me again Bruce. Tell me again please." Diana purred.

"You're the best Diana. You are so much better than Talia and Selina. There is no one else that touches me like you do." Bruce said as he turned and smiled evilly toward Selina.

Diana stood and turned toward Bruce's former lover. Selina could see nothing else but wickedness and evil in Diana's smile. The both of them began to walk toward her and Bruce threw a bat-a-rang at the former cat burglar.

"I should have never loved you Selina. You were never worth it. You always were nothing more than thief and a criminal, and you would never change for anyone especially me." Bruce said as he jumped forward and caught Selina by the wrist twisting it backwards and causing it to fracture.

"You are nothing to him anymore. No part of you is worth saving 'Little Sister'." Diana said as she kicked Selina into a wall.

Selina stood and felt her ribs reset. If she hadn't been turned she could have been killed, but her vampire abilities was saving her life. She reached behind her and found her whip. The moment Diana jumped toward her she cracked the whip and wrapped it around Diana's neck. She pulled the mirror image of Diana close to her and then threw her into a mirror. When Diana struck it she saw the mirror image of Diana get a small cut on her cheek. Selina looked at the mirror and saw that cut was about where Diana's reflection's cheek would be at.

"I'm worth it Bruce, but then you aren't him are you?" Selina purred as she kicked the mirror behind her about where his crotch would be at.

The mirror image of Bruce fell to his knees and grabbed his crotch.

"Tell me does it hurt like it would the real Bruce? Let me tell you something 'Brucie' you are nothing compared to the real Bruce." She said as she taunted him.

Suddenly she felt hands on the back of her neck and then she felt her body lifted off the ground and slammed into column in the center of the room. The hands of her attacker kept her pinned there for a moment before she felt one of the hands move down her body suit and find the break in it. She pulled in a sharp gasp of pain as the hand moved under the top of the body suit and pull a rib loose.

"Even if you are a vampire I can still hurt you." The mirror image of Diana said sounding pissed off.

"Same goes for you sister." Selina said as she kicked a shoe off toward a mirror causing it to shatter.

Selina fell to the floor and turned to see Diana holding her stomach. Fresh blood poured from a wound and it was all Selina could do from attacking the mirror image and killing her.

"DIANA!" The mirror image of Bruce screamed before he rushed forward and struck Selina slamming her back against the column.

"Fucking bitch! I should tear your fucking heart out! It would serve you right all of the times you tore mine out!" the mirror image of Bruce screamed at her as he held her against the column and pressed a bat-a-rang against her chest.

She felt the bat-a-rang cut through her body suit and he moved it down cutting a wider place. He pulled back to slam the bat-a-rang into her and she took the moment to grab his wrist and flip him toward a mirror. When she did, the effect was the mirror shattered. The mirror image stood and Selina saw him turn toward her. He grabbed his throat and fell forward. When the mirror shattered, it had started at the place of impact and for him that would have been where his throat was.

Selina watched the blood pool up around him and she walked over to him. Evil mirror image or not she loved Bruce. Her fingers softly touched the cowl and pulled it back to reveal the face of the man she loved. She gently kissed his lips.

"If we weren't both so broken, and if we weren't both so afraid of being together then things would be different, but I am worth it Bruce Wayne. I am worth having. The real you knows it." She said as she softly laid him down. She turned to look at Diana's mirror image crawling toward them.

"I share more with my real self than you know Selina. I am jealous of what you had with him, but I know he wouldn't leave me. I can also see the loneliness inside you. Don't let the emptiness consume you. Be the mother you know you are and bring your daughter back to you. We both know she misses you." The mirror image of Diana said as she laid her head down on Bruce and let out a final breath.

"I'll bring her back to me. I promise that I will." Selina said as she turned toward the entrance of the room and walked toward it. She felt a sudden freedom that she never felt before. Something in her knew she was going to be alright no matter what the future held.

(Hallway)

Seeing what was happening around them, Nightwing looked toward Lois and Constantine.

"We need to press on. I know Tim and he will get both him and Diana out of that room, but if we don't move now we may not catch Carmilla." Nightwing said as he looked down the hall and began to move down it.

Donna followed closely behind him. She turned to see Phoebe attempting to pry the doors open.

"What about Phoebe?" Donna askd.

"We have to move now. Our chances of getting the information we need is getting even less every second we waste. If she wants to stay and help Tim let her." Nightwing said as he kept walking forward.

(Outside of the room where Diana and Tim are.)

Phoebe slammed her fist down on the door and screamed as it fixed itself each time she cut into it or busted part of it.

"Give him back you bitch!" Phoebe screamed as she slammed her sword forward.

She felt the sword hit something soft and looked to see Tim standing in front of her. His hands wrapped around the blade of the sword as she stepped back. He moved forward a little and fell to his knees.

"Why? I… I love you Phoebe…" He said as his red eyes began to roll into the back of his head.

"NO! TIM GODS NO!" She screamed as she rushed forward and scooped him into her arms.

She held him close and cried fearing that she killed him. Suddenly she felt him move and looked to see his eyes open and looking evilly at her.

"Gotcha!" The doppelganger said as it pulled the sword from its body and tried to ram it into her.

She jumped back and looked at the fake Tim.

"You really are pathetic you know it? I mean it is because of you that he's a vampire, and it's because of you that he's constantly putting himself in danger. You are nothing more than a handicap. A little lost Bana who doesn't even know how to fuck right." The doppelganger said as it laughed at her and then threw the sword toward her feet.

"I'm a warrior born. I come from a line of warriors and no one, not Tim and especially not you can take that from me. I'm not the handicap I'm the inspiration. You are nothing more than an illusion. A fake that is meant to make me question my worth to Tim. I know my worth to him. I am his other half, I am his for all time!" She exclaimed as she rushed forward and thrust the sword into the doppelganger only to watch it slide forward on the sword and grab her. She tried to pull back, but it wouldn't let go.

"Then I am going to see just why he wants you." The doppelganger said as it changed forms and two long thin horns formed on the top of its head.

She watched as it stretched and stood over eight foot tall. The giant demon pulled her hands over her head and lifted her to its eye level.

"Bana I am Eric one of the torturer bringers in hell. And I am going to give you a little taste of why your tribe broke off from the Amazons in the first place." He said as he punched her in the gut and then tossed her across the room.

Phoebe began to stand until she felt the scaly hands of the demon press against her. She felt her armor stretch and then break as the demon ripped it from her. She refused to let him break her. She kicked backward and caught him in the crotch. The demon stepped back and she turned to face him.

"Bitch you belong to Carmilla and for that reason alone you belong to us as well. You are nothing more than a fuck toy that my brothers and I are going to pass around for all eternity. I will personally enjoy breaking you." The demon said as it moved toward her.

"Break this." She said as she grabbed an axe from the wall and hurled it at him.

The axe didn't hit the demon, but it cause him to look behind him. He looked into the eyes of the real Timothy Drake.

"Oh fuck." The demon said right before Tim's fist found its face.

Phoebe ran forward and slammed her fist into the demon's chest. When she pulled back its body turned to ash and crumbled. She looked behind Tim to see the power of the sun pouring off of Diana as an Amazon fell to its knees. Suddenly the Amazon looked at Diana in awe.

"It was a lie. Everything she told me was a lie." Smyrna said as she looked at Diana.

"Everything that you believed about her is a lie sister. She has used you through out the centuries for her own selfish lusts and for protection. Come to me." Diana said softly.

Smyrna moved toward her slowly as if she was a child that was preparing to be reprimanded by her parent for misbehaving.

"You are forgiven for the acts you have done." Diana said as she touched Smyrna and the Amazon glowed a bright golden color.

"Go be our fallen sisters in the Elysium fields." Diana said as the soul of Smyrna left the statue and smiled at Diana before disappearing.

"What about Dick?" Tim asked as he looked at both of the women.

(Deeper into the castle.)

Nightwing lead Constantine, Lois, Zatanna, and Donna as they moved toward a cold room. Constantine stopped and raised his hand. The ancient nodded as he looked at Nightwing.

"This is it. This is her tomb and she is going to be the strongest in here. I suggest that we all go in together and be ready for whatever she throws at us." Constantine said before the door opened and a strong wind hit Constantine, Lois, and Zatanna throwing both immortals and the magic user back away from the door.

Nightwing turned and looked at the nude form of Carmilla as she stood there. To say he wasn't aroused would be a lie. Her body was nothing short of perfection. Her ample breasts seemed to be perky and tight. Her legs while milky white seemed fit and athletic. He could see the outline of her abs as she purred toward him. He looked to see that she was a natural red head and tried to back away from the former vampire queen.

"Come to me little mortal. I can show you such pleasures. I know that you like red heads. I can see it in your eyes. There has been others, but I promise I can and will do things that none of them even knows exist. Think of it. You can have me for all eternity. An eternity of earthly pleasures and desires fulfilled." Carmilla cooed as she moved toward him.

He felt her hand touch his chest and at that moment he slammed a bracelet on her arm and felt her strike him knocking him back.

"Do you think that your toy can stop me?" She asked amused before the bracelet glowed red and she felt the energy leave her.

"What the fuck is it?" She screeched as she tried to tear the bracelet off.

"Power binder. I use it on metas that have broken the law." He said as he grabbed her arm and roughly pulled it up behind her. She gasped in pain, but not before she managed to get some leverage and throw him into the wall. She walked over to him and grabbed his head roughly.

"I'm a vampire mortal. Even without my strength I am dangerous!" she said as her fangs grew and she sunk them into his shoulder.

She grabbed his mask and felt the electrical current burn her fingers, but she still tore it off and threw it against the floor.

"You are mine now!" She exclaimed as she pulled back

Two hands found her and turned her around. She looked into the angry face of the Amazon princess whose purity had hurt her before.

"Nightwing are you alright?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, but lets get her to tell us everything she knows." He said as he stood.

Donna looked toward him and her eyes widened. She should have known it, but it had evaded her. Dick Grayson stood there dressed in the Nightwing uniform.

"You! You're! Sweet Athena it's been you the entire time?" She said surprised.


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Wraiths**

**Chapter 8 'Secrets revealed'**

(Outside of Brams Castle – Near the Javelin)

Carmilla stood looking defeated and cold. The bracelet Dick had placed on her kept her from accessing her enhanced strength and it also kept her abilities to wield magic from coming forth. The once proud self proclaimed Vampire Queen was now humbled in front of the mortals and immortals before her.

"The minute you release me I am going to kill each one of you." Carmilla said in a hateful voice.

She turned toward Dick and looked at his face.

"I could have given you everything mortal. I would have made you an immortal, and you could have had this body for all time. I didn't lie when I made that promise. I wanted a consort and still want one. It's been too long since my consort and I long for one now. A handsome male consort with strong shoulders, a presentable rear, and strong back is what I desire the most now. But now you have disgraced me and I shall have to destroy you." She said as if she was talking about the weather.

"We can't leave her here. What she said is true and she will end up trying to kill each and every one of us." Dick said as he looked at the others.

"Dick you aren't suggesting that we kidnap her are you?" Tim asked as he looked at the self-proclaimed Vampire Queen.

"No I'm thinking prolonged protection. Like it or not the order is going to want her dead. After they find out that the cause of this entire ordeal leads back to her she is going to be hunted." Dick said as he looked at her.

That caught Carmilla's attention and she stopped fighting and trying to get loose.

"What ordeal? What is going on that the order would want me dead?" Carmilla asked.

"Someone is training Necromancers, and from what Destiny has told me they are planning to overthrow the order. By now, the order has to have some idea of what is going on and they are going to be searching for the subject. Since it has to be someone fairly high in the order themselves that leaves only older vampires and since they are being defiant and most likely a Necromancer to begin with that leaves just you." John said as he looked at her.

"There could be others; the order will not dare jump to conclusions." Carmilla said not really sounding confident.

"Sure they wouldn't. The order is known for being rational and responsible. Why they are the very model of sanity, and they would never think of killing an exiled vampire who could have been the cause of this outbreak." Zatanna said as she looked at Carmilla.

"I… I will help you, and I will come with you." Carmilla said as she hung her head in defeat.

The trench coat she wore around her shoulders hid the white skin beneath it, but it did nothing to stop Carmilla from shivering. These mortals had her over a barrel. Like it or not she had to go with them and make a truce for the time being. She followed them aboard the Javelin and looked to see four coffins laid out. Her shoulders slumped as she thought of her own tomb. The dark energies that surrounded it was a perfect protection, but the order would cut through it. Their magic users that they entangled through lust or through debts would find a way through the very veil of her magic and then they would have her.

"What shall be the one that I sleep in?" She asked and the fact that she felt very much alone carried through her voice.

"The furthest to the back is yours to sleep in Carmilla. Once we reach the Watchtower, we will place you in protective custody. What clothes, nourishment, and other things you need will be brought to you." Diana said as she pointed to the coffin.

Carmilla walked toward it and raised the lid. She shrugged off the coat and let it fall to her feet. For a moment, she could feel eyes on her, but unlike before it didn't please her. She felt violated and humiliated. She covered her bare breasts and climbed into the coffin slamming the lid shut.

"I hate to say it, but it would be in all of our best interest to get into the coffins. Daylight is coming pretty fast." Tim said as he opened his coffin. Selina and Lois both nodded. He began to climb into his but soon he stopped as Phoebe placed a hand on him.

"I want to know something Tim. Do I make you happy in bed?" She asked the question plainly.

"Of course you do. Why do you even ask?" Tim asked her.

"I wanted to hear it from your own lips Tim. Now move over." She said as she slid in beside him.

Tim looked at Phoebe as she laid her head on his arm. She had taken one of his extra shirts and pulled it on after the ordeal with Carmilla had ended. Tim had to admit that she looked good in the shirt, but of course, she looked good in anything she went to wear. He felt her lips touch his neck and felt her pull tighter against him. Her hot breath brushed against his cold skin and sent little shivers down him.

"Do you have to sleep right now?" Phoebe asked as she kissed his neck again.

"No, I can sleep later." He said as his hands found the bottom of the shirt and pulled it up and off her.

(Gotham – Burrow – Abandoned Apartment Building)

Slade moved silently through the shadows as he walked into the apartment building. Every single line and crack in the walls seemed to ooze with a dark and foreboding feeling. He heard the sound of something talking low and stepped into the room to see a girl who was about fourteen years old holding a long dagger made from a femur of some poor soul. The girl turned toward him and he looked behind her to see another child tied down and their eyes opened wide.

"Kill him." She said in a voice that sounded demonic.

Slade jumped back as a dark mist jumped toward him. His enhanced healing factors and training saved his life, but he didn't stop and give the thing time to catch him. Before it could rebound he leaped out of a forth story window and fell to the ground. When he landed, he heard one of his ankles pop and cursed himself for the fracture he would feel later. Not giving himself time to feel the new injury he took off in a dead run toward a safe house.

The mist came back and the girl opened her mouth. When she did, it rushed toward her and entered into her mouth.

"Now… Where was I?" The demonic voice asked as the girl's body turned back around to look at the child tied down before her.

"You were about to let her go." Came a baritone voice from the shadows.

"I didn't think that you would find us Knight of the Dark." The demonic voice said from within the little girl.

"A mistake that you won't repeat I'm sure." Bruce said as he tossed a flash bomb into the room and ran forward. He scooped up the six-year-old girl that had been missing for the last three days and like Slade, he jumped from the window.

He however used his grapple line to catch the side of the nearest building and swung down to the street.

"I wanna go home!" The little girl cried when he pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"We're going to try to get you there. Right now though I think that you would be safer with the Gotham Police." Bruce said as he launched a line into the air and headed further into Gotham.

(Javelin – Tim's coffin)

Phoebe lay beside Tim feeling completely sated. She had wanted to prove to herself that the demon was wrong, and Tim had helped so much in that. The limited space they made it interesting to be together, but he had filled her in the way that only he could. She felt the coolness of his body, and the electricity that flowed between them when they made love. Still there was so much more that she wanted to experience, and she wanted to do them all with Tim, and to Tim. Her eyes closed and she listed to the sound her own heart beating.

Tim listened to the sound of Phoebe sleeping. It was no lie that he wanted to take her from the moment they killed that thing inside of Carmilla's castle, but he didn't expect her to want him so soon. The fact that she might have used him to prove something to herself didn't escape him, and while he wasn't going to complain about getting to make love to her he was ticked off that she didn't explain what was going on completely.

_Phoebe what did that thing tell you?_ Tim thought as he felt her snuggle closer to him. _And what aren't you telling me?_

(Watchtower – Sealed docking bay)

The moment the Javelin docked several techs came out and lifted the caskets. They knew that each casket had to be moved to a sealed meeting room so that no stray light from the sun could make it to them. As they moved the caskets, one of the techs stopped and groaned. Her eyes dilated as she began to moan slightly. Soon the other techs holding the extra casket began to do the same and within seconds, they dropped the casket and opened the lid to reveal a nude Carmilla who was smiling devilishly.

"I love you." She said to the techs.

"My lady, my love." The techs said in unison as they bent forward reaching out to the former Vampire Queen.

"Stop!" Zatanna called out and the techs stood shaken and unaware of what was going on.

"Carmilla we can't allow you to be carried to the holding room. You will have to walk." Zatanna said.

"I want to eat. I'm hungry." Carmilla said as she stood there her sensuous lips pouting.

"We'll get you some cloned blood once we arrive." Zatanna said.

"I prefer fresh, blond, young, vital, and over sexed. I must say that several of the humans working here fit the bill. Please let me choose one. I'll give you any information you want. But I must eat! The hunger is getting the better of my judgment!" Carmilla said as she held her stomach.

"You will get cloned blood once we reach the holding room not a second before." Zatanna said as she narrowed her gaze at the woman who may be the eldest vampire in existence.

"I. WANT. TO. EAT. NOW!" Carmilla shouted her fangs extending out. She reached for the first tech near her and her reach was suddenly ended by a young man. He walked out of the back area and directly toward Carmilla.

Constantine looked at the man and backed up. He knew who this was and there was no way he was going to get between the vampire and the archangel. The man stopped and looked directly into the eyes of Carmilla.

"Been a long time Carmilla. I remember when you were still human." The man said as he kissed her cheek.

"Marcus? Marcus is it really you?" Carmilla asked as she looked at the man standing before her.

To see the reaction one might think that Carmilla was a school-girl who had just been asked to the prom by the most popular guy at her school. Carmilla was all giggles and overly excited about seeing Marcus.

"Yes, it is I. Now if you need to feed you know that I will gladly let you, but first let us get to the holding area." Marcus said as he walked with her.

Everyone watched as Carmilla became as docile as a kitten. She didn't offer to attack or threaten anyone, but instead she simply walked beside a strange man who didn't have clearance to be on the Watchtower. As they walked, Carmilla talked to the man telling about the people she had met and the wonders she had watched come about through the ages. He smiled and listened to every word taking it in as if her very voice was like milk and honey. They walked through the holding area and Marcus kissed her again on the cheek and then showed his neck.

"Drink lightly, for I cannot give you much." Marcus said.

Carmilla softly bit him and let her fangs move into his skin. She moaned slightly and brought his hand to her breast. She held it there for a moment and then pulled back. Before she left his neck, she licked the place where her fangs had punctured him. The wounds healed almost instantly and Carmilla smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Marcus." She said as her face pouted.

"I do not blame you Carmilla. Istvan turned you and his desires and lusts fell upon you. You could no more control what stirred inside of you than you could hold the moon." Marcus said as he smiled at her.

"Not that we don't mind the help, but who are you?" Donna asked.

"I am Marcus. I was a Legionnaire of the Roman republic in my time. Unlike Carmilla here, I was killed in battle and resurrected by the Lord of Hosts. In his infinite wisdom, I was deemed to be a guardian and warrior angelic protector. My assignment brought me to the Watchtower, but seeing Carmilla I could not help but allow her and all of you to see me." He said as he touched her face.

"I cried for you. The moment I heard the news I wept. I loved you more than life itself Marcus and I died inside when you died. I never regretted giving myself to you." Carmilla said as she looked at the ground.

The other caskets opened and each of the occupants began to climb out. Tim looked at Phoebe as she climbed out before him. She stretched slightly and the shirt rode up her waist a little. Her tanned skin under it looked inviting, but he was still determined to find out what she was keeping from him. He climbed out after her and his hands found her waist. She leaned her head against him and smiled as she felt him hold her against him.

"That was wonderful." She said in a whisper.

"We still need to talk." He replied back to her.

They looked at the conversation that they were just joining and listened to the exchanges between the Angel and the vampire.

"And I never betrayed our love Carmilla. Not once on the battle field or in the towns did I seek out other comfort. I wanted your arms, not the others." He said as he looked at her and his face began to show a frown.

"I betrayed us. I did with Istvan. He came to our house and slaughtered my father and mother. I laid with him to save my sisters. He… He used me in ways that I didn't know existed. Then he went on to drain my life and offered to give me new life. But I had to promise him something. I had to give him something in exchange. I had to kill the victim of his choosing. He made me kill my sisters. He made me kill them as he… took me as I killed them. Sweet Hera I killed them…" She said as her shoulders slumped and she began to fall.

Marcus caught her and held her as tears of blood began to surface.

"I had forced the memory away from my mind. I made myself forget about what happened to me. Becoming lost in flesh for so long helped me to forget. Marcus please… I don't want to remember this! It hurts to bad!" She cried out as she felt him hold her tighter.

"You have to remember Carmilla. You have to remember so that your eternal soul may be released and cleaned." Marcus said as he felt her body shake violently as she cried out over the horrors she had seen thousands of years ago.

Zatanna watched something she never expected to see in her lifetime. Marcus' wings unfolded from his back and wrapped protectively around Carmilla. The Elder vampire held to him as a child would their father and wept into his shoulder. She watched as he stood and a bright light surrounded them.

"Look Lucifer. Look at what I said would happen. Remove your chains from her soul!" Marcus shouted toward the door.

A dark shadow grew from the doorway and slowly a man dressed in white robes stepped out. His face was flawless and beautiful. His hair was the color of honey, and his breath smelled of mint. Everything about him shouted that he was an angel everything but his eyes. His eyes were the blackest black that could ever exist. He opened his mouth and the sound of his voice sent shivers down Zatanna's spine.

"A wager is a wager Marcus. Her soul is freed, but how long can she stay away from my grasp? You will have to fall to protect her, and I will be there to collect you and bring you to hell." Lucifer said as he smirked at Marcus.

The father of sin's face turned toward Constantine and a smirk crossed his lips.

"And you John. When this is said and done there is an entire theme park of red light delights waiting for you. I have every demon waiting to collect your soul when someone puts an end to your existence ancient." Lucifer said with a smirk before he stepped back into the light and disappeared.

"What happened?" Lois asked as she looked in the direction that the 'devil' had entered and left from.

"All claims that Lucifer had on Carmilla's soul is gone. It was kept in a special place in hell until she died once again on Earth. Now it is returned to her." Constantine said as he watched Carmilla hold on to Marcus.

"So that's her boyfriend?" Selina asked.

"A long lost love." Carmilla said as she smiled at Marcus.

"What was your mission anyway?" Donna asked as she stood next to Dick.

"I was to help bring a soul out of Damnation and keep track of it for as long as the body lives. Saint Peter is going to be pissed when he realizes what soul it was, and how long the body will exist." Marcus said as he smirked.

"That means that I am yours again!" Carmilla squealed in delight.

"No my love. I am bound by the rules of heaven. I cannot partake of your flesh unless we are wedded. And there is a ceremony that must take place before that can happen." Marcus said as he nuzzled her neck softly.

"Who knows of it? Take us to them! I have finally found you again and I refuse to let go!" She exclaimed.

"Death is not going to be in the mood to perform the ceremony until things are set right here. You need to help them with what they seek." Marcus said as he looked at Carmilla.

"Get several note books and several pens. The names, dates, and things that I have to tell you spans thousands of years and will take quite some time to write." Carmilla said with soft smile.


	10. Return of the Dark master

**Wraiths**

**Chapter 10 'Return of the Dark master'**

(New York Hamilton's Penthouse)

Isis looked at Alexander as he slept. For the last two days she had fulfilled his desires. She had thought that Carmilla was a demanding lover, but she was nothing compared to Alexander. Even though he was centuries younger than herself she couldn't get past how much knowledge and power he possessed. It was almost as if _he_ was connected to something else besides his abilities as a vampire. She stood and walked out of the room. The thoughts of Raddrick brought a feeling of fear to her. Her former husband and now demonic being, would turn on her if he knew what happened.

_Everyone on the council is convinced that I am older than I really am. Each one of them thinks that I am at least two thousand years old… It's funny in a way because I'm not near that. That fear has kept me in power, but if they learn… Goddess Freija if they learn that I am a Necromancer then I will be drawn and quartered._ She thought as she sat up in bed.

"Good morning." Alexander said as he sat up too.

"Good morning to yourself. I need to attend a council meeting." She said as she climbed out of bed.

He watched the way her muscles worked in her back as she slipped a silk robes over her shoulders, covering her fantastic form. He had no doubt when she was human she was beautiful, but being turned had completed it. If he wanted to keep her, he needed let out what he knew already. The gift of the sight from the fairies had shown him exactly what she was and what had happened before.

"Going to hide the fact that you're a necromancer?" he asked.

He watched her back tense and for a moment, he thought she was going to deny it until he sawher shoulders slump. She knew she had been caught and there was no way out of it.

"Are you going to try to report me to the council?" she asked as she looked at the door.

"Why would I do a stupid thing like that? You are the best lover I have had in two hundred years. We can stand each other's company, and… I can protect you from that reborn husband of yours. I just need something." He said as he lay back and watched her turn toward him slightly.

Her light brown hair actually seemed accented by her black eyes. She could make her eyes become blood red, but he had seen them at their natural state and she had the darkest eyes he had ever seen.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"Agree to be my consort. I grow tired of going out every fifteen years or so to get a human. While they are vibrant creatures, most of them are fairly stupid. Well, at least the ones that I find to my fancy. I would rather have someone who calls to my mind as much as to my loins. I find that in you." He said as he looked at her.

"How would you protect me from my husband? He has already threatened me. The moment he finds out we have been… together… He will announce to the rest of the council what I am." She said

"I have contacts that would be able to take care of him. Not to mention that I could always help arrange for the fledging vampires hunting the necromancers to know where he is. Let them destroy both his physical and demonic body." He said with a smirk.

Isis felt a sense of security for the first time in a long time. She didn't really love Alexander, but he felt the same. There was no love between them, but an understanding and a need. She satisfied Alexander's lust and he protected her.

"I agree." She said as she looked at him.

"Then come back to bed." Alexander said with a smirk.

She dropped the red silk robe she was wearing and walked toward the bed. Without warning, Alexander grabbed her and pulled her over to him.

"I want… I want you too." She said as she turned away a little.

(The following morning Wayne Manor – Master Bedroom)

Diana felt the soft mattress behind her and looked to see Bruce holding Hippolyta. The newborn was quiet and seemed content to be in her father's arms. She looked to see the matching cribs in the room with them and Thomas was fast asleep. Diana felt a great appreciation for accepting the powers of Ra. Those powers included enhanced healing and she was glad to have it returned to her. She had seen what other women went through after having a baby, and while she would face it happily, she felt relief at not having to.

"Good morning 'Princess'." Bruce said as he held his daughter.

"Have you slept at all?" She asked.

"No, and finding out that Tim may have made me a grandfather hasn't helped." Bruce said as he looked at Diana with a smirk.

"Oh Hera… Artemis will kill him. It doesn't matter if Phoebe was banished or not she is still Artemis' daughter." Diana said as her eyes widened.

"Do I have to worry about the same from our daughter's name sake?" Bruce asked.

"Mother has turned her back on me. I failed my sisters, and I almost failed my mission. I was stupid Bruce, and Hera help me I didn't realize it until it was too late." She said as she looked at him.

"Diana you know that I forgave you. What happened between you and Superman is long since over." He said as he leaned toward her with their daughter in his arms.

She kissed him and silently thanked Aphrodite. The goddess of love must have played a part in this because Bruce never stopped loving her, and Hera knew that he had reasons to. She had wanted him to be her first. She wanted to give her innocence to Bruce, but things changed so quickly. She lost herself and now thanks to her husband she had come back to where she should be. Granted, she was a much wiser and less naïve woman, but she was back to being Diana of Themyscira even if her mother and sisters didn't accept it.

"I need to report to the watchtower. Constantine called my communicator a few minutes ago. Isabell is sifting through the list of names from Carmilla." Bruce said as he looked into Diana's eyes.

"I should be going as well…" She said as she looked at their children.

"Diana right now you are a mother. And, while there is a need for you to be on the Watchtower it pales in comparison with the need of your children for you. A similar thing can and should be said about me. I will return quickly and I will bring the information with me." He said as he looked at her.

Diana nodded. Bruce was right. _Of course he's right. He's the Batman._ She thought as he activated the communicator and then handed Hippolyta to her.

"Watchtower one to teleport." He said.

"One moment." Came the voice of Steel. A few seconds later Bruce found himself standing on the teleportation pad.

(Watchtower – Sealed Conference room)

Phoebe touched her stomach again and looked at Tim. She wasn't scared anymore, but she wondered what Constantine had meant.

(Two hours ago)

John Constantine looked into the eyes of both Tim and Phoebe. He groaned internally and knew that this could happen. It wouldn't be the first half breed, and it wouldn't be the last, but there was a chance that since Tim wasn't killing the child may not have any vampiric powers. They had asked what was the chances of the baby hurting Phoebe if she was pregnant, and he answered that there was no chance of it. Even if she _were_ pregnant, the child growing inside of her would be bonded to her. The baby wouldn't hurt her until it came to the age of truly understanding good and evil.

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked.

"When a half breed is born they are basically human until they reach puberty. At that point depending on the love between the couple, and the type of 'creature' the father or mother is will determine what, if any, powers the child will have. And to answer your next question let me say congratulations." John said as he looked at them.

"But how… How do you know?" Phoebe asked.

"Besides being an ancient I'm also a wizard. I can see life energies when I need to and when you asked that question I looked. There is a new life growing inside of you. It's in the very beginning stages. In a few months you will start to show, and in a little more than three quarters of a year you will have a baby." John said as he looked at them.

"We'll be alright." Tim said he put an arm around Phoebe.

"Of course you will be, but I suggest that you get ready for some sleepless nights and in your case, days." He said to Tim and Phoebe.

"Is… Is there anyway that we can see or find out if our baby will have vampire abilities? I want to know because I want to protect her… or him." Phoebe stated as she looked at Constantine.

"I will ask the Phantom Stranger to talk to you. Listen don't start worrying right now. The best thing for the both of you to do is roll with it." John said as he turned and walked toward Lois and Isabell.

Tim looked at Phoebe and smiled. He could have acted like a chicken with his head cut off, but instead it actually made him happy to know that he could give her children. He wasn't sure about giving her one so early on though.

"Are you alright with this?" He asked her.

"Of course I'm fine with this Tim… I'm a little worried for you though." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"Why are you worried for me?" he asked her.

"Mother is going to test you now. You are the first equal mate chosen by a Bana in over two thousand years. She is going to insist that you are worthy." Phoebe said with a little smirk.

Tim Smiled at her and then opened his comm link with Bruce. There was no use in hiding something like this from his adopted father. Within a few minutes and after a 'do you know what you are getting yourself into' speech from Bruce Tim felt relieved.

"You know this means that I am going to be closer to you when we go into battle." He said.

"I don't doubt it, but I'm a big girl Tim. My mother and sisters have been stomping out demons, monsters, and everything else longer than your country of birth has been around. I can handle myself." She said as she kissed his nose.

(Present – Watchtower – Sealed conference Room.)

Bruce looked at Constantine as he began dividing names among himself, Lois, Selina, Tim, Phoebe, Dick, Donna, and Zatanna.

"Don't engage any of these vampires. Zatanna see if you can get your connection in the order to grant us permission to speak with these individuals." Constantine said.

"Sojina isn't going to just roll over for us John. She's going to want to know what we know." Zatanna said.

"Give her what information you can without giving everything away. We don't have any other choice but to get permission." He said.

"We could do background checks. See if there is a long line of family owned businesses. I'm sure that the vampires do become laxed in their finances." Bruce said as he stood there.

"That's not a bad idea. Do you mind to do it Bruce?" John asked.

"I'll get on it. But if something happens in Gotham…" He began.

"Trust me we know Bruce." Zatanna said as she looked at him.

Bruce stood there for a moment and then smirked. He looked at Tim and Phoebe.

"The both of you need to go home. There is someone waiting to talk to you." Bruce said.

He watched Phoebe shuffle uncomfortably. Wordlessly she and Tim both seemed to know who was waiting for them and Bruce could almost 'hear' the conversation being said in their body language. Tim was going to stand up for Phoebe and it was going to make things worse. He watched as his son and might as well be daughter –in-law left and silently he wished them both the best of luck.

(Wayne Manor – Main Hall)

The blue light from the teleporter faded leaving Tim and Phoebe standing before a very upset Queen of the Bana. The different tribe of Amazons was known to be cunning, calculating, and at times much more deadly than their cousins from Themyscira. Still even facing their queen Tim showed no fear.

"I have received word of my daughter becoming pregnant." Artemis said as she looked at Tim.

"We planned on informing you ourselves." Phoebe said as she looked at her mother.

"Naturally you planned on it, but we received the message from the messenger of our cousin's gods. It appears that they find this quite amusing." Artemis said her voice sounding hard and cold.

"It was planned for me to be with child near this time anyway." Phoebe said defiance blaring in her voice.

"The child you where to carry was to be of a chosen male from our stock. You know the laws Phoebe. Banished or not you have chosen a mate. That mate must prove his worth." Artemis said as she looked at Tim.

"I will do anything for her." Tim said as he looked at Artemis.

Artemis studied Tim and watched as the sun from the glass touched him. He never moved or acted as if he was in pain even with his flesh starting to scorch. A soft smirk crossed her lips and she nodded.

"I will send a messenger and tell you when the trials will begin. I expect to see all of them completed. I also expect to see my grandchild." Artemis said as she turned and began to walk out of the manor.

"Mother… would you like to stay for breakfast?" Phoebe asked as she watched her mother.

A smile crossed Artemis' face. She turned and looked at her daughter and nodded slightly.

"Will you join us Timothy?" Artemis asked.

"Of course." Tim said as he followed them.

The light from the sun felt as if it was going to roast him alive. Tim could feel his skin burning, but he would be damned before he showed how much pain he was in. They walked into a cool sealed room and Artemis sat at the table. She watched Tim make no indications of being in pain as he pulled out the chair for Phoebe and then sat beside her. A few moments later they were greeted with Breakfast from the elder Englishman. Alfred smiled at Tim and Phoebe and then bowed with respect to Artemis.

"Your majesty please enjoy." He said as he turned and walked out.

Artemis looked at the scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, half grapefruit, and glass of Orange Juice sitting in front of her. She picked up a fork and took a testing bite of the food. After a few seconds she devored the entire plate and looked for Alfred.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"I want that man to bring me seconds. Perhaps I should take him back with me. Tell me does he cook this personally?" She asked Phoebe.

"Yes, Alfred is a skilled cook, and basically well everything." Phoebe said.

"I really should take him back with me then." Artemis said as she rubbed her chin.


End file.
